Always Watching
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Another Neko Virus fic :3 Netto is in Sharro on assignment with Laika when he gets infected. Laika learns about the link and takes it on himself to protect Netto and Rockman until they are cured. Lainet SearchxRock [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

Laika looked over Netto's spiky brown hair at their target. Two navi's were shaking hands on the screen in front of them and exchanging a conversation that neither one could hear. "Okay," Laika whispered in Netto's ear, "they've finished the deal, now we can attack."

Netto grinned and aimed his PET at the plug in port over the screen. Laika aimed his as well and both Rockman and Searchman pixilated in the net next to the two navis. Searchman crossed his arms, "Okay, which one of you has the dark chip."

Meanwhile, a young intern at Sci Labs was making his rounds on the viruses stored in the building. "Freeze virus," he said looking at a formless virus in a Petri Dish "check," he scraped his big red pen across the clip board he was holding in a deft stroke. "Degenerating Virus," he looked at a pulsating black mass in another Petri Dish, "check," he said with a small air of confidence. "Neko Virus," he looked at the small cat in the Petri Dish. It glared at him with two mesmerizing yellow eyes. He gulped nervously and pulled the red pen across his clip board with a shaking hand, "check," he said falteringly. "Well, that's all of them," he smiled at the viruses, "night."

He turned around to go turn off the light but be spun too quickly on the floor that had been mopped only seconds before. With a cry he crashed backwards into the nearest case containing the Neko Virus. His pen was held point down like a javelin and it wedged it's self into the glass. Unknowingly the man pushed his hand against the glass to try and stand up.

The Neko virus watched with interest.

The pen dug deeper and deeper into the small crack that was created on the initial fall. Finally there was a hiss of air being released and the man spun around just in time to see the Neko Virus log out.

The man stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, sating stupidly at the glass case, "Oh no," he breathed.

Back at Sharro Rockman and Searchman were both fighting the two navi's that were both hopped up on Dark Chip energy. The black flames licked Rockman's skin and he winced. "They're really strong, Netto-kun," he said while jumping back.

Searchman backed up until he stood back to back with Rockman. Netto growled at his PET and desperately tried to think of a way to escape. Laika touched his shoulder, "Netto, can you have Rockman use a mini bomb chip?" he asked.

"That won't do anything!" Netto hissed.

"Trust me," Laika said.

Netto looked at him and caved in. "All right, but if Rockman gets hurt I'm coming after you."

Laika gave him a wry grin, "I don't doubt it," he said softly.

Netto held the small chip in between his fingers and said, "Mini bomb, battle chip, slot in!" he pushed the chip into his PET with vigor and the small bomb appeared in Rockman's hand.

"Throw it on the ground," Searchman said softly so as to not alert the two navi's who were circling them like overgrown birds of prey. "Right between us."

Rockman nodded and let the mini bomb drop behind his back. Both he and Searchman suffered minimal damage but Laika pushed in an area steal chip while the smoke covered the two navi's from view.

Searchman appeared in the far distance of the computer and held up his sniper. He looked through his eye scan and caught the first navi in the back. His data was so corroded by the Dark Chip that the power actually turned on him once the navi frame no longer had enough energy to sustain the chip and he was deleted in a matter of seconds. Netto winced at the navi's cry. "Horrible," he muttered while slotting in a sword chip for Rockman to use.

"We're here to work, not to pity," Laika said coldly.

Netto gave him an angry glare but he snapped his attention back to the computer quickly enough. Rockman and the other navi were locked in a furious sword duel and Rockman was slowly but surely being overpowered by the Dark Navi.

"Searchman," Laika said into his PET.

Searchman nodded and pulled up his sniper.

"Pull away when I say so," Laika said to Netto quietly.

"We can do this on our own," Netto growled.

"Netto," Laika hissed, "I have no time to play games with you. Now follow my lead or you'll let the navi get away."

Netto opened his mouth to argue but he was interrupted by Rockman/Netto-kun, just do as he says./

Netto glared at Laika but shut his mouth and looked at his PET. Laika vaguely wondered why the spirited young Net Savior didn't retaliate but his puzzlement was interrupted by Searchman. "I have him on target," Searchman said, "shall I fire?"

"Yes," Laika said giving Netto one last side long glance. "Pull out," he said to Netto.

"Rockman," Netto growled into his PET.

Rockman pushed forward on his sword and then loosened up suddenly to let the Navi fall forward. Then he jumped smoothly out of the way.

Searchman squeezed the trigger and a magenta beam of light sliced through the navi's icon. He screamed for a few seconds as he was deleted then he was nothing more the data powder on the net floor and soon after even that was gone.

Netto glared angrily at Laika, "You didn't have to delete him!" he yelled.

Laika gave Netto a superior look that read 'don't mess with me.' "I took care of the navi's as I was ordered. You will be good to remember what your orders are Netto."

Netto glared at him but before he could retaliate Laika's PET came to life. Laika put it in front of his face and opened touch screen. "Yes sir!" he saluted his PET.

Netto looked over Laika's shoulder to see that it was General Slovski who was addressing them. Even Netto knew they were talking to a very important man. "Private Laika, I want you to jack out your navi now and keep him from all tethers to the net."

Laika's salute faltered and he lowered his hand slowly. "Yes sir, but why?"

"I have just been informed that the Neko Virus has escaped from Electopia Sci Labs and is now rampaging in the capital. Good day Private," he said gruffly and the connection cut off abruptly.

Both boys stood there a little stunned for a few seconds then looked at their navis. Netto put his PET up to let Rockman back in but a giant cat overshadowed them before the hapless navi's could log out. It gave a deafening meow and logged out of the computer. "Oh hell," Netto said softly.

Laika quickly pressed the log out button on his PET and Netto did the same. They watched their Navi's for any sign of change or difference.

Rockman was the first to double over as his data rewrite its self. "Netto-kun…" he said slowly.

Laika watched in a mesmerized way as his navi changed. "Searchman," he said in a stunned voice. Before he could come to grips with what was going on he felt Netto collapse next to him. "Netto!" he said in an even more shocked voice.

Netto's face was contorted with pain and Laika quickly pulled him into his arms to see what was wrong. He quickly noticed what was going on, even if he didn't believe it. "Netto…" he said again.

Finally, after about five minutes it was all over. Netto was barely conscious and the navi's were both on the floor of the net. Laika and Netto's PET's slowly whirred as the Navi programs forced themselves back on line. Laika was more concerned with Netto at that point however. "Netto?" he asked.

Netto looked up at Laika with a very worried expression in his eyes. "Is Rockman?" he asked.

Laika wanted to shake the boy to get some sense into him. "You net navi is fine!" he snapped. "What about you! You… you…" he tried to find words to explain what had just happened.

Netto shook his head dazedly, "The Neko Virus?" he asked.

Laika, still not quite believing what he was seeing pulled off one of his gloves and put his bare hand on Netto's head. He rubbed the ear just to make sure it was real. Netto growled and flicked his ears back, making him look much more threatening. "Leave them alone," he said warning.

Laika finally snapped, "Netto, why the hell are you infected with a computer virus!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the concrete walls.

Netto gave Laika an expression that was a mixture of fear, resilience and anger. "Why should I tell you?" he snapped back.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said softly.

Netto looked at his PET and rubbed his forehead. "Ask Rockman," he said finally.

Laika looked at Rockman and the navi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, you see Laika-san, I'm not… a normal navi," he said making sure to choose his words carefully.

Searchman looked at Rockman with an odd expression in his red eyes and Laika just watched the blue navi with interest.

"I was born… a human," he said finally. He held up his hand before Laika or Searchman could speak. "Let me finish. I was born Saito Hikari, the elder twin."

"Twins?" Laika asked.

Rockman nodded, "Yeah, anyways I died when I was about 18 months. Papa took my DNA and turned it into data, de-synched it from Netto-kun's by .0001 and re-created me as Rockman.EXE to watch over Netto-kun."

"Lord knows he needs it," Laika said in a stunned voice.

Netto shot him a dirty looked and Rockman gave him a weak smile. "A few months ago I was… damaged, badly. Papa told Netto about me and gave him a choice," Rockman continued.

"That is?" Laika asked.

"I could save Rockman's life by letting him re-synch our DNA," Netto continued. "But what happened because of that means anything that happens to Rockman will happen to me and vice versa."

Laika stared at them, unsure of what to say. Finally he picked up his PET and stood up, his eyes flashed at Netto, "Are you insane?" he yelled. "Navi's are created to be deleted and regenerated! If your navi is deleted once, you'll die!"

Netto's new ears went back and he stood up to Laika. "You don't think I don't know that! I'm perfectly aware of the consequences Laika! But Rockman… he's…" Netto's anger faded from his eyes to be replaced by an emotion Laika couldn't place. "He's irreplaceable."

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said softly.

Netto glared defiantly at Laika, "So I'll willingly take anything that happens to Rockman if it means I can be with him!"

Laika was taken aback as he stared at the shorter Net Savior. He looked behind Netto and cross his arms, "You have a tail," he said coldly.

Netto picked up his own PET and crossed his own arms. "I don't care," he muttered.

Laika rubbed his forehead. "I'll yell at you later, right now we need to get you back to base and out of sight."

"But…" Netto protested.

"Do you want to explain to the world what you did?" Laika asked, towering over Netto. "Cause I can assure you the world will not be as forgiving as I," he said, his green eyes flashing angrily.

Netto stood down, looking almost dejected.

Laika sighed, "Look, just… let me call the shots for a few hours while I sort this out okay?"

/Netto-kun/ Rockman said warningly.

Netto nodded, but didn't look too happy about it. "All right," he muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again, a fict that is compleately Yue's fault. With a side helping of the new stream ep. One line and I swear XDDD Okay now, ANOTHER NEKO VIRUS FIC! HA! Because I can :3 Anywho, a multi-chapter Lainet for those who wanted it. And here's the first chapter. Hope you like Yue


	2. Cold

Laika looked outside as new snow started to fall in the rapidly depleting sunlight. "Okay, listen to me; we need to get back to my dormitory for now. Then I'll call the head of base and see what exactly happened." He cast a wary glance at Netto, "Just… follow me," he said.

Netto crossed his arms but did as he was told. Laika opened the door and a strong gust of nearly sub zero temperature wind blew into the room making Netto and Laika wince. "We were supposed to be back by now," Laika growled.

"I didn't set the Neko Virus free you know!" Netto retorted.

Both Rockman and Searchman gave silent groans as they got ready for another quarrel between Netto and Laika. Instead Laika's eyes softened, "I know," he said.

Netto's gaze went from angry to puzzled, he blushed and looked away but didn't say anything.

Laika pushed ahead in the knee deep snow as they walked back to the dormitories in the last few minutes of sunlight. Netto was colder then he had ever felt in his life and it was so bad even Rockman was shaking uncontrollably. Laika noted this and unconsciously picked up the pace.

"Come on," he said.

"I-I k-k-k-know…" Netto said through chattering teeth.

Laika looked back at Netto and finally realized what was wrong. Netto ears were freely blowing in the wind and he had learned awhile ago that cat's ears where what regulated a cat's temperature. It was certainly plausible, especially because humans also lost most of their body heat through their heads. Those two facts combined and the fact that it was just damn cold out made Laika realize that they needed to pick up the pace before Netto collapsed.

Laika reached over and grabbed Netto's hand, trying to pull him along as best he could. "Why the hell didn't you wear a hat?" he growled.

Netto glared at Laika. "B-be…" Netto shivered violently. "Be-c-cause I d-didn't th-th-think w-we'd b-b-be out h-here th-th-this l-l-late…"

Laika sighed; true he doubted either of them did. Much less figure in the fact that the Neko Virus was going to get loose while they were on a mission. "Just keep up with me," he said.

They walked the precious few blocks back to Laika's building. It wasn't a far walk by any means, and it wasn't particularly dangerous unless you were dumb enough to be outside after dark. However the dark was partially a blessing because no one spotted them going into the building. Laika pulled Netto over to the elevator and pressed the up button and waited patiently. Netto and Rockman were both still shaking violently but at least they weren't so cold that they stopped shaking.

The elevator opened up and they went inside. Laika hit the button with a "4" on it and the doors slid shut. Netto leaned against the wall and watched the numbers on the top of the doors change as they went up. The entire trip to Laika's dormitory was a silent one.

Finally the doors opened and they walked to the fourth room at the end of the hall. Laika pulled out his keys and opened the door. Netto went inside and Laika followed him, shutting the door behind them. Laika took off his jacket and Netto did likewise, whatever good it did him regardless.

"Well?" Laika asked.

"W-well wh-what?" Netto asked while giving Laika a dirty look.

Laika pulled off his gloves and walked over to Netto. Netto looked up at him and Laika felt his ears. Netto winced but didn't protest because Laika's hands were so warm. Laika could tell immediately that Netto was very cold because as soon as he touched Netto's ears he stopped shivering. Laika let them go after a few seconds and tossed Netto a blanket. "You need to be more careful with your ears," Laika said simply.

"And just what the hell does that mean?" Netto asked while looking at the blanket like it was some kind of foreign object.

Rockman and Searchman linked into the main computer to get a better view of what was going on.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said. "Cat's temperatures are regulated through their ears."

Netto blinked, "Really?"

Rockman nodded, "Really."

"So, that's why I was so cold?" Netto asked.

"Yes," Laika answered before Rockman could. "Now," he said while picking up a small hand held computer and sitting on the couch, "I'm going to find out what really happened."

Netto walked over and sat next to Laika, the blanket completely forgotten for the time being. "What's that?" he asked.

"A military issued radio/handheld. I can get all the latest information before the general public does on this," Laika explained.

"Cool," Netto said simply.

Laika hushed the younger boy and turned it on. "All units who have navis that aren't infected are to report to general Ansei, all units who are infected please stay in your dorms for further instruction." A voice came out of the small device. "I will repeat the first broadcast now; the Neko Virus escaped from Sci-Labs at 7:27 this evening. It has mutated since last time and the vaccine will no longer be enough to keep it at bay, however navi's who were vaccinated last time will only be infected by the first level of the virus. So your navi's are in no danger as of now, however we request that…" Laika switched off the radio.

"Well, at least we know what happened," Netto said in a hopeful voice.

Laika leaned into the couch with his hands in a steeple position over his mouth and nose. He breathed out slowly through his nose as if carefully choosing his next words. "Netto?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think," Laika placed the hand held on the table. "That you should stay with me for the time being."

"Why?" Netto asked.

Laika glanced at him, he was angry or upset with the idea, just puzzled. "Well, until we learn more about this, or until the virus is captured you're going to have to stay on base. I doubt there are any air ports open with this thing on the loose. So, instead of reporting to the General I can just say you're staying with me to avoid any…" Laika paused, "awkward situations."

Netto shrugged, "Fine with me. Rockman?"

Rockman smiled, "I don't mind, Netto-kun."

Laika nodded, "Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, are you hungry?"

Netto looked at Laika, a little surprised.

"What?" Laika asked.

Netto shook his head, "Nothing. Yeah, I'm hungry," he said answering Laika's first question.

Laika smiled and nodded, "I have oven pizza," he said.

"Sounds good," Netto replied.

Laika went into his small kitchenette and put the pizza in the oven. Then he put the tea kettle on and started to warm some water. "Stressed, Laika-san?" Searchman asked from the kitchen monitor.

"Why do you ask?"

"You only make tea if you're stressed," Searchman pointed to the now simmering tea kettle.

Laika gave his navi a short laugh and opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag on chamomile tea. "I'm not stressed; I'm just a little surprised is all."

"Netto-san?" Searchman asked.

Laika nodded, "Who knew such a thing could happen. However… what's done is done and I guess all I can do is deal with it the best I can."

Searchman nodded and the tea kettle went off.

Netto's ears went back as the shrill whistle pierced his conversation with Rockman. "Ow…" he said.

Laika quickly pulled the tea kettle off of the stove. "Sorry," he called into the kitchen after guessing what Netto and Rockman's responses to the tea kettle were after seeing his own navi's response.

"It's fine!" Netto yelled back.

Laika looked at the water. "Want some tea?" he yelled.

"Sure," Netto called back.

Laika poured two cups of chamomile tea into two cracked china cups. He came back out into the main room and handed one to Netto who took it gratefully. "Smells good," he said.

Laika nodded, "I like tea," he said as an after thought to the nod.

Netto drank some and looked at Laika. "Um Laika?"

"Yeah?" Laika asked.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you about me and Rockman sooner?" Netto replied.

Laika looked at his tea and drank some, "A little," he admitted. Netto's ears dipped slightly and Rockman looked a little put out. "But what's done is done and at least we can do something about it."

Netto gave Laika a broad smile and to his amazement Laika smiled back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they had eaten, they watched TV to see if there was any news on the Neko Virus. At about 10 pm Netto fell asleep on the couch while leaning against Laika's shoulder. Rockman fell asleep in his PET ten minutes later and 15 minutes after Netto was asleep Laika realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Searchman?" he asked while looking at Netto.

"Yes, Laika-san?"

Laika turned off the TV. "What do I do?" he asked.

"You should probably put them in bed, Laika-san," Searchman suggested.

"Won't he wake up?" Laika asked.

Searchman shrugged.

Laika sighed and cradled Netto's body. Netto stirred a little but quieted down when Laika picked him up. "He's a heavy sleeper," Laika noted.

Searchman nodded and picked up Rockman, transferring them into Netto's PET. Rockman was not quite the light sleeper his brother was and woke up to give Searchman a sleepy smile. The military navi nodded back then returned to the monitors throughout the dorm.

Laika carried Netto through the dorm and lay him down in the extra bedroom that would be used if Laika was ever given a room mate. He pulled the covers over Netto and walked out of the room taking care to shut the door.

"This will certainly be an interesting time, huh Searchman?" Laika asked his navi.

"Yes, Laika-san," Searchman agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awwww, Laika being slightly fluffly! And it was hard… Laika is like the least fluffly character EVER but hey, I try.


	3. Cooking

The next morning Rockman was up with Laika and Searchman at dawn. Rockman watched in silence as Laika went through a series of stretches, warm ups and various combat poses that were obviously part of a training regimen of some kind. After Laika was done he changed into a pair of lost, pale brown pants and a loose green sleeveless hoodie pulled over a black long sleeved shirt. "Well Searchman, any new orders?" he asked.

Searchman shook his head, "Not yet Laika-san. All infected teams are asked to remain in their dorms until further notice."

"So you have the day off then?" Rockman asked.

Laika sighed and walked into the small kitchen. "So it would seem."

"You don't like having days off?" Rockman guessed.

Laika shook his head, "No, it's just that I like to be busy."

Rockman laughed. "Completely opposite from Netto-kun."

Laika gave Rockman a half smile as he put a pan on the stove and turned it on. "I'm well aware of that, Rockman."

"Laika-san, is there anything you wish for me to do?" Searchman asked.

Laika sighed, "Well, I'd like to receive some orders or maybe do something about this," he said while greasing the pan, "But we were told by the general to stay put, so that's what we'll do for now."

"All right, Laika-san," Searchman said.

"You like to be busy too?" Rockman asked Searchman quietly.

Searchman nodded, "I want to do something about this, I don't like being told to wait."

Rockman patted his shoulder, "It's all right, I'm sure something will happen soon."

"But what?" Searchman asked.

Rockman shrugged, "Can't really get any worse then this, can it?" he said. "Only way to go is up."

"You're gonna jinx us," Netto said quietly to Rockman through his PET.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman exclaimed. "What are you doing up so early?"

Netto came out of the room rubbing his eyes, "I couldn't sleep," he admitted.

"Uncomfortable?" Laika asked.

Netto smiled sheepishly, "Kinda."

Laika cracked another egg into a large porcelain bowl.

"What are you doing?" Netto asked while looking over Laika's shoulder.

"Making breakfast," Laika answered while beating the eggs.

"Making what?" Netto asked.

"Pancakes," Laika said.

"You can cook?" Netto said in a surprised voice.

Laika looked a little irritated, "Yes Netto, I can cook. I have to know how to cook because I live alone."

Netto's ears dipped a little and he looked put out. "Oh," he said.

Laika sighed and got out the flour.

"Can I help?" Netto asked.

"No," Laika said quickly.

"Awww, please?" Netto asked.

"Netto, no, you can't help. I can make pancakes by my self perfectly fine," Laika said.

Netto glared at him and went into his room to change. Rockman followed and Searchman went into the monitor by the kitchen. "Laika-san, don't you think you may have been a bit…" Searchman paused, "harsh?"

"No," Laika said while putting the flour into the bowl.

"He just wanted to help," Searchman pointed out.

Laika shrugged and set the bag of flour to the side. Then he felt his nose itch, he tried to stop but ended up sneezing into the flour mound sending it all over the place.

Netto came out of his room and saw Laika standing over the bowl, covered in flour, and looking very surprised. It took Netto about three seconds of absorbing the scene before he started to laugh. Laika shot him a withering look that Netto ignored, "It's not funny," he said.

Netto continued to laugh, "S-sorry Laika but you…" he burst into another fit of giggles.

Laika looked extremely irritated at that point and even Searchman wasn't quite sure what to say. Netto stopped laughing and walked into the kitchen to help Laika. "Here," he said.

"Netto, be caref…" Laika warned but it came too late. Netto slipped on the fine white powder that dusted the floor and he fell down raising the flour into the air. It settled over Netto and he made a face in an attempt not to sneeze himself, even though it did him no good.

Laika stared at Netto who was lying on the floor, his ears bent down and his tail puffed out in surprise from the fall. He was as covered if not more so then Laika in flour and when he sneezed it was the last thing it took to set Laika off.

Netto's ears pricked up at the new sound in the air. He looked up to see Laika laughing? "L-laika…" he said in a stunned voice.

It wasn't a loud laugh but it was a laugh and it was coming from Laika. That was enough to send anyone into a speechless shock. Laika coughed and stopped laughing, "I tried to warn you," he said with a very amused look on his face.

Netto gave a vain attempt in dusting himself off but it was really no use. The powder wasn't going to come off with a few swipes of his hand. Laika pulled a cloth out of a drawer and soaked it in the sink. He wrung it out and helped Netto up, then he started to get some of the flour off of his friend.

Netto's ears went back and he shut his eyes tightly. "What's wrong?" Laika asked.

"I… don't know," Netto said.

Laika looked at the wet cloth then at Netto, then it dawned on him. "Cat's are afraid of water," he murmured.

"What?" Netto asked.

"N-nothing," Laika said. He looked at his mess of a kitchen and sighed. "Why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll try and finish the pancakes."

Netto nodded sending little bits of flour into the air. "All right," he said and went back into his room.

Laika sighed and washed out the porcelain bowl. "Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

"Yes, Searchman?"

"Are you still going to make pancakes?" Searchman wondered.

Laika nodded, "Yes, Searchman," he said and proceeded to start over.

By the time Netto had finished cleaning himself off and becoming quite acquainted with his new fear of water Laika had finished mixing the batter. "Need help?" Netto asked.

Laika looked at Netto who looked back hopefully. Laika sighed, "Do you know how to flip pancakes?"

Netto shook his head, and nervously scratched the back of his head, "Last time I made pancakes I uhh…" Netto blushed, "I ended up setting it on fire…" he said in a small voice.

Laika looked at the batter, "Okay then. Well…" Laika thought, "Can you just… wait?" he asked.

"Yeup!" Rockman answered for him. /Netto-kun, leave Laika alone, I think he's a little stressed./

/A-all right…/ Netto said and he left the kitchen.

Laika gave a quiet sigh of relief and re-greased the pan. Then he put the first round dollop of batter on it and waited for it to bubble.

In the other room Netto had lain down on the couch. He smelled the air and grinned, "He really can cook," he said quietly.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman reprimanded his friend silently.

"Well would you think Laika could cook?" Netto asked.

"No…" Rockman admitted slowly.

"My point exactly," Netto said.

Back in the kitchen Laika successfully fought down the urge to sneeze.

He flipped over the pancake and the other side exposed it's self to be a golden brown. He sighed as the other side hissed loudly. It was only 8 in the morning and he was already exhausted.

After about ten minutes Laika finished making the pancakes. He put the bowl into the sink and filled it up with water, then he carried the pan cakes to the two person table in the kitchen. "Netto?" he called out. The younger boy had been awfully quiet.

Netto came into the still flour covered kitchen. "Yes?"

"Want some?" Laika asked, gesturing to the pile of pancakes.

Netto looked at them and nodded, "Yeah, they look great!" he grinned.

Laika handed him and plate and Netto got a pancake. He took a bite and his ears went up, "This is delicious!" he said.

Laika blushed slightly and took a bite himself, "They're just pancakes," he muttered.

"But they're really good pancakes," Netto said.

"Whatever," Laika said.

Netto grinned and they finished their breakfast in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laika… so fluff resistant… but! I managed it! Fear the cooking prowess of doom!

Hope you liked it :3


	4. What to do?

After breakfast was over Laika managed to shoo the neko boy away so he could clean up the kitchen.

"Laika-san, why don't you want help?" Searchman asked his operator as he carefully scrubbed flour off the cabinet.

"Searchman," Laika said while ringing out the sponge he was using over a bucket filled with water, "Did you notice Netto's odd reaction to when I tried to get the flour off him?"

"Odd?" Searchman asked. He noticed that Netto had winced but nothing that struck him as odd or out of place.

Laika held up the sponge and started to wipe the floury paste off the counter, "He's afraid of water, Searchman."

"O-oh…" Searchman said, his tail twitching.

Laika looked at the bucket and sighed, "I'm not letting him held because chances are he wouldn't be able to even put his hand in the bucket. Searchman, just how much did the virus affect you?" he asked while turning his gaze to meet his net navi's.

"I am not quite sure," Searchman admitted.

"And I'm sure Netto has no idea, either," Laika mused. "He probably doesn't realize what being infected means. He didn't know about the ears and he seemed rather surprised about the water… how much did it affect him mentally?"

"I don't know," Searchman said. "Why are you concerned?"

Laika wrung out his sponge one last time and wiped the last bit of flour off the counter. "Because, what else could have happened? What could have changed or been altered because of the virus. He obviously has enhanced hearing," Laika said, his mind drifting back to the tea kettle, "Anything else? Fear of water, he's obviously more sensitive temperature, what if something was changed that could possible put him in some kind of danger."

"Worried, Laika-san?" Searchman asked innocently.

A light blush tinged Laika's cheeks. "No," he said. "Just concerned."

"Right," Searchman said knowingly.

Laika didn't answer his navi and poured the dirty water out into the sink. He watched the milky liquid go down the drain thoughtfully and pondered what he could do to find out how Netto was affected. He obviously couldn't ask him, as Netto seemed oblivious to the changes until he was pushed in a corner and forced to stare them in the eye. He needed a formulaic way of going about doing this without getting Netto upset or letting Rockman realize what he was doing. He needed a plan of some kind.

"Laika-san?" Searchman asked inquisitively. Laika had just spent the last minute staring at his sink.

"Hm?" Laika asked while still staring at his sink.

"Never mind," Searchman said and linked out of the kitchen monitor. Who knew what Laika was thinking at that point?

Netto was curled around a pillow on the couch taking a nap when Laika came in. Laika looked at Netto then looked at the monitor, Rockman and to his very great surprise Searchman were both asleep in the monitor, curled next to one another. Laika racked his brains for what little knowledge he had about cats, "Cat's sleep up to 18 hours a day," he said automatically. "Well, at least it will be quiet," he murmured.

"Hm?" Netto asked sleepily. Obviously Laika had woken Netto up with his musings.

"Light sleeper?" Laika asked.

Netto yawned and stretched, "Not usually," he murmured.

Laika gave Netto a wry grin and sat next to him on the couch. "Tired?" he asked.

Netto shook his head, making his ears flop gently. "Not really. I don't know why I fell asleep."

Laika reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Netto blinked at him then settled once again around the pillow. Laika discreetly laid a piece of string on his lap in Netto's peripheral vision and started to flip through different channels. Netto didn't notice it at first but as Laika pretended to channel surf he started to move the string a little bit. It was bright red and it came from an emergency kit Laika had lying around the house so it was impossible to miss.

Netto noticed it and tried to look away but found that he couldn't. The string just seemed so… there. Like it was impossible to ignore. Unknowingly his tail began to twitch and he focused more on the piece of string. Laika noted this with a practiced eye but continued to pretend to channel surf while weaving the string in his fingers, wiggling it irresistibly in front of Netto.

Netto gulped and his ears went back in a very strong effort to ignore the string but it wasn't working. All the mental block he had ever worked up was beginning to dissolve and dissolve quickly. "Netto?" Laika asked.

Netto snapped his attention back to the TV, there was some kind of cooking show on. "Y-yes?" he asked in a voice he hoped sounded light and slightly bored once he noted what was on the television.

Laika continued to twirl the end of the long string in his fingers. The other end that was lying on the couch in between them also began to twitch. Netto shut his eyes in a last ditch effort to not pounce on the string. "Netto, are you okay?" Laika asked.

Netto nodded.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Laika asked.

Netto raised his chocolate brown eyes to look at Laika's and only Laika's. "I'm fine," he said in a strained voice. In the corner of his eye the end of the red string continued to twitch and finally, loosing any and all control Netto had over his body at that point he turned over and pounced on the string.

In spite of himself, Laika couldn't stop moving the string. It was just intriguing that he would actually start playing with it. Netto attacked the end of it and Laika jerked it out of his hands. Netto went after where it rested and Laika moved it again. Netto pounced on it there and Laika made the mistake of moving it too close to himself. Netto, having no control whatsoever jumped on top of Laika making them both crash to the ground, Netto falling sideways so that Laika ended up falling on top of the smaller boy.

"S-sorry," Laika said, trying to regain his breath. "I was trying to get it away."

Netto looked up at Laika with big eyes and Laika found himself starting to blush. "Laika?" Netto asked quietly.

"Y-yes?" Laika asked, still looking at Netto and still blushing.

"Your knee is on my tail, and it really hurts," Netto said.

Laika quickly pushed himself off the smaller boy and tried to regain his composure. "I'm sorry."

Netto picked up his tail and started to rub where Laika had landed on it. "No, it's okay. What is that?" Netto asked, looking at the red string warily.

Laika picked it up and tried to think of an excuse, "Oh, this is a string that's part of an emergency kit, sometimes when I'm thinking I pick something small up and begin to twirl it," Laika said hastily.

"Oh," Netto said, seemingly buying the explanation. "Can you not do that anymore?" he asked. "It…" he let the rest hang in the air.

"Don't worry, I won't," Laika said.

Netto smiled, "Thank you," he said gratefully.

Laika felt another blush threaten to appear if he didn't get the hell out of there. "No problem," he said standing up quickly. "I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

"Milk?" Netto asked. The answer sprang to his lips before he could even think about it.

Laika gave him a glance and walked to the kitchen.

Netto sat back down on the couch feeling very puzzled about Laika's reaction and what he just did. It wasn't like he wanted to pounce on Laika, it was that string. He couldn't help it.

Laika came back in with a glass of milk and a cup of iced tea. As he came into the kitchen he found Netto sitting on the couch looking very concerned. "Here," he said holding the glass in front of Netto.

Netto blinked and took it, "Thanks," he said.

"Sorry about the string," Laika said.

Netto shook his head, "No, it's not like you did it on purpose," he said taking a big gulp of the milk.

Laika turned his attention back to the TV with a small pang of guilt prodding him in the side as he did so. "Yeah, right."

Netto laughed quietly and put his glass on a coaster and resumed his curl up position around the pillow. After watching five minutes of a nature show Laika had on he fell asleep.

Laika sighed and continued to sip his iced tea while flipping channels. So his hunch had certainly been right, Netto's mind was affected by the virus and he seemed to be quite oblivious about it until it forced him not to. Laika looked at the sleeping Netto and began to wonder if the ears, eyes and tail were the only physical attributes he had received thanks to the virus.

Netto stirred in his sleep and wrapped himself even more tightly around the pillow. Laika turned of the television and went to his PC. He started to surf the net for anything that might help him find out what in the hell he was supposed to do with Netto.

Rockman woke up first, curled against Searchman. He looked at the sleeping face of the stern navi and smiled, it was amazing to see him look peaceful for once. He got up quietly and linked himself into his PET to see if Netto was awake. Of course he wasn't, but that wasn't going to stop Rockman.

/Netto-kun/ he prodded his twin.

/Go away…/ Netto muttered.

/Netto-kun, you've been asleep for three hours, wake up/ Rockman told him.

Netto opened one eye to glare at something but unfortunately his PET wasn't in front of him. /Leave me alone/ he muttered while burying himself into the pillow.

/Netto-kun/ Rockman said again.

Netto sighed and sat up, "All right, I'm awake. What do you want?"

Rockman looked around the empty room, "Where's Laika-san?"

Netto looked at the last place Laika had been, next to him on the couch. "I have no idea," Netto said. He stood up and walked in the hallways of the dorm. "Laika?" he called out.

Laika turned off his PC and stood up stretching. He heard his name being called by Netto and he vaguely wondered when Netto woke up. "In here," he said.

Netto opened the door to Laika's room and poked his head in. "Hi," he said.

"Did you need me for something?" Laika asked.

Netto shook his head, "No, Rockman and I were just wondering where you were."

"Oh, well, I was just in my room. Is Searchman awake?" he asked.

"He's still asleep," Rockman piped up.

Laika nodded, "Okay then. I might as well go get dinner. Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?" he asked Netto.

Netto nodded, "Yeup. I'm not a little kid you know."

Laika gave Netto a small grin. 'But you can act like it,' he thought to himself. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"What is there, on the base?" Netto asked.

"Not on the base, but the town nearby," Laika explained, "There's a good Choinese place."

Netto nodded, "Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll be back in about 45 minutes," Laika said and walked down the hall to get his coat. "Just, be quiet till I get back."

Netto stuck his tongue out at Laika, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self," he said saucily.

"I know," Laika said while opening the door. "See you."

"Bye," Netto said cheerfully as the door closed behind his friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awwwww, yay! Fluff fluff fluff! And the start of the first arc of Always Watching, enjoy :3


	5. Fluff

Laika sighed as he walked the short distance from the military base to the Chinese food place. He mulled over in his mind what he should get Netto on the way there. He was so used to living alone that he totally forgot to even ask Netto what he might want. Regardless of that he went into the small shop and waited at the counter for someone to take his order. "Yes, solider?" the woman behind the counter asked him.

"I'd like Mu-Goo-Gai-Pan and…" he thought about what Netto would like, some kind of seafood maybe? "Shrimp kew?" he asked.

The woman nodded warmly at him and wrote down his order, "Is that all?" she asked.

Laika nodded.

"All right, it will be ready in about fifteen minutes," she said.

Laika sighed and left the shop to wander in the streets. Somehow, at one point he found himself in a pet shop of all places. "Hello!" a girl greeted him cheerfully. "Are you interested in purchasing a pet?"

"Uh, no…" Laika said while looking at the assortment of fish, cats, dogs, reptiles, birds and rabbits that currently inhabited the place.

"Oh…" the girl's smile faltered a little. "Can I help you in any way?" she asked.

"No," Laika said. "I don't even know why I'm here," he muttered as he turned on his heel to go pick up the food he had ordered. As he walked out a small pouch filled with dried out green leaves caught his eye. "What's that?" he asked.

The girl came over, hoping to have a customer. "What's what?" she asked.

"That," Laika said, pointing at the small bag.

"That's cat nip," the girl said cheerfully.

"What?" Laika asked.

"Do you own a cat?" the girl asked incredulously.

"No," Laika said. "I'm just curious."

"Well, it's a plant that acts as a stimulant for a cat. It makes them hyper and playful but normally after its effects wear off the cat is pretty tired. My cats have a few catnip toys," she added cheerfully.

Laika blinked at it and sighed. A few minutes later he walked out of the store to go pick up the food and walk back to his dorm before the sun set.

"I'm back!" he yelled into the room.

"Finally!" Netto said practically pouncing on Laika when he got as far as the rug that lined the front door to keep the cold out. "I'm starving," he said.

Laika gave Netto a tiny grin and pulled out the cartons. "I didn't know what you would like so I got you shrimp, is that okay?"

"Fine with me," Netto shrugged.

"As long as it's food Laika-san," Rockman said, "Netto-kun will eat it."

Netto growled at Rockman and took his food. "Hey, you can't really say anything cause you've never eaten," Netto huffed.

"I know," Rockman said. "Doesn't mean I can't tease you about it."

Laika noted with a touch of amusement that Netto's tail puffed out slightly when Rockman said this but Netto showed no other outward sign of being distressed over the comment. He just took a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

Laika let the amused grin slide from his face and he took up his own food and began to eat it. Netto sighed and continued to eat and to Laika's amazement he didn't talk at all. "Netto?" Laika asked.

"Mm?" Netto asked back with a piece of shrimp sticking out of his mouth.

Laika stared, blushed and shook his head, "Never mind."

Netto swallowed the shrimp and shrugged, "All right."

After they were done eating, Netto stretched out on the couch and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Laika eyed him and cleaned up making sure to carefully put the left overs away.

"Searchman?" Laika asked while he was cleaning up. There was no reply and he frowned at the absence of his normally ready to serve navi. "Searchman?" he called out.

"Over there," Netto said sleepily as he pointed from the couch to the monitor by the television.

Laika walked over and peered into the monitor to find Searchman asleep and curled up around Rockman. "They fell asleep awhile ago," Netto giggled.

"Oh…" Laika said and walked over to the couch. "What about you?" he asked.

Netto yawned, "I fell asleep when you started to clean up the dishes."

Laika frowned and left the room. "What did I say?" Netto asked.

"Nothing," Laika called. He went into his room and looked around for a few things to try out his next plan. He found the bright red string and also a bright yellow piece of felt from the same kit, then as par the instructions the girl at the pet shop gave him he put some cat nip in the felt and pinned it closed. He frowned at it wondering at what the consequences would be if Netto really was affected by the harmless drug. "Only one way to find out," Laika said.

He went back into the room and tossed the piece of felt onto the sleeping Netto and ducked behind the couch so he wouldn't be seen. He twitched it slightly and he heard Netto shift in his sleep. He twitched it again and this time Netto woke up to glare at it with one eye. "What?" he asked in a slightly confused voice.

Laika jerked the string sending the makeshift toy spiraling into the air and with a moments hesitation Netto soon followed. He pounced on it and pulled on it viscously to see who or what was at the other end. In the dim recesses of his mind he knew who was behind it but this battle was all instinct now.

The small yellow pillow was giving off a faint odor that Netto couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it was making him feel very giddy and he kept on chasing the hapless toy around on the couch never quite managing to secure it in his hands.

Laika was torn between amusement and a voice in the back of his head telling him that he needed to stop before Netto hurt himself. He kept on pulling at the string with Netto falling on top of it and Netto trying to catch the damn thing but it somehow always escaping him.

Finally with one final pounce Netto managed to secure the toy and he fell on top of it panting. Laika peeked over the couch just in time to see Netto hold up his prize and watch in horror as it burst open and the now extremely fine cat nip fall all over his friend.

Netto fell into a sneezing fit while Laika ran over to try and dust the plant off him. "Laika…" Netto sneezed, "What in the hell…" he sneezed again, "were you doing?" he sneezed several more times.

"I'm sorry," Laika said coolly while still trying to brush Netto off. "I was trying to see what the Neko Virus did to you."

"Isn't that…" Netto sneezed one last time. "Already damn obvious?"

"No," Laika said while shaking his head. "It's not, or why would you be affected by cat nip?" he asked.

Netto stood up to try and attack Laika but all he managed to do was fall forward into Laika's arms. "Too…much…" Netto said.

Laika scooped Netto up and set him back on the couch. Not that it mattered there was cat nip on there as most of it got on Netto anyways. Laika walked into the kitchen and wet down a wash cloth and returned to Netto to try and get some of the excess off him.

He pulled Netto into his arms and started to get the cat nip on him even though Netto winced while he was doing so. "You're afraid of water," he said.

"Yeah, so?" Netto asked with his eyes half closed.

"You can't help but to attack things that are brightly colored and such, meaning there is some kind of instinctive programming telling you what to do."

"And?" Netto asked finally just going limp and letting Laika clean him off.

"And you're completely helpless after exposed to a plant that does nothing to humans," Laika finished.

"Whose fault is that, I wonder?" Netto hissed.

Laika sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is that you need to be a little more careful all right. There might be other… surprises."

"Joy…" Netto said as sarcastically as he could.

"Can you move yet?" Laika asked while putting the washcloth down.

"No…" Netto said.

Laika sighed and resolved to keep an eye on Netto until he was able to move on his own, lest anything else happen.

Netto, feeling oddly content in Laika's arms found himself almost unwillingly snuggling closer to the older boy. Laika looked down at Netto who was still half asleep and rather quite out of it in surprise. Netto never really struck him as someone who was 'cuddly' by any means.

'Cat's like attention though…' Laika mused. 'They like to be cuddled and since he has no control over his body's actions right now the Virus programming must have taken control.'

Laika could have just put Netto down and turned on the TV and waited for the cat nip to wear off but instead he found himself pondering other things. What else could the virus make Netto do, as he obviously wasn't thrilled with his body's actions? 'What else do cat's like?' Laika thought.

"Netto?" Laika asked.

"Mmm?" Netto replied.

Laika looked down at Netto who had by then completely wiggled himself into Laika's embrace and saw his ears twitch slightly. "Do you have any idea how sensitive your ears are?" he asked.

"No clue," Netto said.

Laika shifted his weight and thought, 'To hell with it,' and pulled Netto into his lap. "Laika?" Netto asked his ears stiffening a little.

"Yes?"

"What in the hell are you doing?" Netto asked.

"Keeping you from falling off the couch," Laika said truthfully as Netto had earlier been in danger of falling off the couch because of the position his body was curling into.

"Oh," Netto said and his ears went lax.

Laika had never noticed it before but Netto's ears, and probably Searchman and Rockman's ears as well gave away their feelings. Laika was somewhat amazed that Netto was so relaxed in his arms. He had after all inadvertently drugged him and was now analyzing him, even if in the end it was all for his own good.

Finally, Laika couldn't help it. Sharro Solider or not his mind burned with more and more questions that centered around the thought of 'What would happen if I scratched his ears?'

Knowing that if Netto was fully conscious he would die for trying what he was about to do only made it more appealing to Laika for some reason. He tentatively reached over and touched the furry ear, almost as if he still couldn't quite believe it was real. Netto just sighed and leaned into the touch which surprised Laika even more. He looked at Netto who was now just looking happy to be awake and realized that he was on the current energy downfall the girl at the store had warned him about.

He reached behind Netto's ear and started to rub it. Netto happily obliged the action by leaning into the touch. "You're being awfully mellow tonight," Laika murmured while scratching Netto's ears.

Netto sighed, "It feels good," he admitted. "And I swear to god if you tell anyone…" he muttered.

"I won't," Laika said quickly. "I promise."

Netto grinned, "Good," he said and let his eyes slowly close. After a few more minutes Laika could hear a low rumbling sound and he stopped scratching Netto's ears, in case he was growling at him. Instead after another minute or so Laika was finally able to place the sound.

"He purring," he murmured. "He can purr…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

. . Fluff, and lots of it. Hope you enjoyed it people.


	6. Trapped

Later that evening when Laika was positive that Netto was in a completely natural sleep, he picked up the brunette and carried him to bed. "Laika-san?" Searchman asked from the computer.

"Yes?" Laika asked quickly.

"What's all over the floor in the living room?" his navi inquired.

"Well that's… I… don't know…" Laika said slowly.

Searchman eyed his operator then nodded and linked out of the computer. He linked back into the computer where Rockman was stretched out on the floor of the net. "Laika-san is a horrible liar," Rockman noted sleepily.

"I know," Searchman said, then he glanced at Rockman. "Are you all right?"

Rockman let his eyes slip closed, "Whatever Laika did to Netto-kun must have been pretty strong," he murmured.

Searchman gazed at Rockman for a few more minutes then he curled up around Rockman telling himself that he was merely protecting the vulnerable navi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto woke up the next morning feeling a little light headed but not feeling any worse for the wear. He yawned, got out of bed and walked out into the small apartment that belonged to Laika. "Hello?" he asked.

Laika came out of his room wearing his military uniform. "I'm sorry but I was just called on a mission," he said stiffly. "Searchman and I are on a special force unit to find the Neko Virus since we're already infected."

"Oh…" Netto said while looking a little put out.

Laika sighed, "Netto, I'm sorry you can't come but…"

Netto gave Laika a large, fake grin and shook his head, "Nope, its fine. I'll just probably sleep the whole time anyway."

"Netto…" Laika sighed. "All right, I should be home around five."

"See you then!" Netto said in a cheerful yet somehow still hollow voice.

Laika threw Netto one last worried glance before exiting his dorm for good.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman asked quietly from the monitor by the doorway.

Netto sighed and flopped onto the couch, "I hate being useless," he muttered into the cushioning.

"I know, Netto-kun, I know," Rockman sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Private Laika," Laika announced at the post and saluting the commanding officer.

"At ease solider," he barked. "You are to lead the back up unit behind the specified area of attack."

"Yes sir," Laika said and recorded his orders and directions into his PET. Then he walked away from the tall man and over to the unit he and searchman were to command.

No one said a word as they all stood around in the freezing snow waiting for a signal. After three minutes a loud voice could be heard clearly over the frozen tundra, "Attack unit one, deploy!" There were several red flashes and Laika knew the unit was in the net. A few minutes later the voice called out again, "Attack unit two, deploy!"

After five more minutes the voice was heard again, "Back up unit, deploy!" he yelled.

Laika silently plugged in Searchman and the rest of the unit he was commanding went into the net as well. Searchman flew along the route that was programmed into him by the directions Laika was given and landed quietly, waiting.

"Where is it?" Laika heard a man ask.

Laika scanned the area using Searchman's scanner as a point of reference. "Searchman?" he murmured.

Searchman shook his head, "There's nothing here, Laika-san."

Laika glared at the scene unfolding on his PET and a few minutes later the order came for them to retreat. "Looks like it was sour information, men," the commander barked. "You are free to go home whenever you want."

Laika sighed and turned around with his PET in hand when he heard a voice behind him calling his name. "Laika!"

Laika spun around to see a boy slightly older then him run up. He stopped in front of Laika and had his hands on his knees while he was trying to catch his breath. "Laika, I have to ask a huge favor of you," he said.

"Leon?" Laika asked. The older boy was his friend and sometimes his partner in the worst of times at the base. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, you see, on the mission we were just sent on my navi seems to have…" Leon coughed slightly.

"Silver caught the Neko Virus?" Laika asked.

Leon ducked his head, "She had it before but only slight and now it's taken complete control. I need to fix some of her executables so she can function," he said quickly.

"What do you need me to do?" Laika asked.

"Can you please run to the storage locker for me and drop this off," Leon asked while holding out a small package. "It's the most recent letters from my mom. I like to put them in storage so the guys won't find them."

"Sure," Laika said while taking the package.

"Oh thanks a lot Laika, you're a lifesaver," Leon said while tossing him the key. "I'll be by to pick up the key tomorrow."

"Ah, wait!" Laika said. "I'll bring you the key."

A brief look of puzzlement crossed Leon's eyes but he didn't say anything. "All right, see you tomorrow, Laika."

"See you," Laika said and Leon took off at a dash towards his dorm building.

"Well, let's get going," Laika said and took off towards the storage lockers.

He trudged through the knee deep snow to the storage unit and went inside. It was just as cold inside as outside but since it was only storage there really was no need for insulation. He walked along the rows of lockers looking for the number that matched the key. When he got to the locker the opened it and saw that it was crammed with many packages just like the one he was holding now, "He gets a lot of letters," Laika noted.

"Yes, he does," Searchman agreed.

Laika sighed heavily and pushed the thick stack in the little last bit of free space in the locker. "He going to need a new storage locker," Laika said while closing it.

"So it would seem," Searchman said with a bare hint of a grin.

Laika turned around and tucked the key in the pocket as he walked back to the door of the storage locker. He walked over and pressed up against the door to see that it wouldn't open. "They must have closed it," Laika sighed. He pulled out his PET and pointed it at the electronic lock. "Searchman, override security," he announced coldly.

Searchman went into the computer and tried to put in the override command. "It… won't take it…"

"What?" Laika hissed.

"It must have been warped by the virus," Searchman murmured.

"Then I need to put it in manually," Laika said.

"The manual input pad it outside," Searchman said slowly.

Laika's eyes widened, "Can you send an e-mail?" he said through gritted teeth. Calling for help really wasn't his style but it was less embarrassing then freezing to death inside of a storage unit.

Searchman typed a few commands and shook his head, "It's no good, all communications are jammed to prevent the spread of the Neko Virus."

Laika's eyebrow twitched, "You've got to be kidding me," he hissed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at Laika's dorm, Netto gazed at the clock as it slowly allowed time to move forward. "Rockman, he's late," Netto said softly.

"Netto-kun, it's only six, maybe something happened," Rockman said.

Netto glanced worriedly out the window, "But the sun is starting to go down."

"Laika's lived here his whole life, I'm sure he can take care of himself," Rockman said reassuringly to his operator.

"Right," Netto murmured.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laika sighed and held his head in his hands, "I've lived here my whole life, you think I would take better care," he muttered.

"There's no use in beating yourself up, Laika-san," Searchman said softly.

"I just trapped myself in a storage unit in the middle of winter!" Laika exclaimed.

"Well… yes…" Searchman said uncomfortably.

Laika sighed, "What a stupid way to die," he muttered.

"You're not going to die," Searchman said quickly.

"I'm not going to survive sub zero temperatures for eight hours now am I?" Laika asked, his temper finally getting the better of him.

"Laika-san, you need to calm down," Searchman reminded his operator gently.

Laika took in a deep breath of the cold air and nodded, "Right, what can we do to get out of this?" he asked.

"Hope someone wonders where we are?" Searchman asked himself so Laika couldn't hear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are they?" Netto asked while glancing at the clock.

"I don't know Netto-kun, but pacing around isn't helping anyone," Rockman pleaded.

"The sun is almost down," Netto hissed. "If he stays out any longer, he'll freeze."

"I know," Rockman said, "I know."

"If they're out there after the sun goes down we're going to look for them," Netto hissed.

Rockman nodded, "All right."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Think anyone will look for us after the sun goes down?" Laika asked dully.

"Possibly," Searchman said. "If anyone notices that you're missing then most likely."

Laika sighed, "Yeah I'm sure someone is sitting around wondering where private Laika is…" he said quietly.

"You never know," Searchman shrugged.

"Now who would be dumb enough to sit around waiting for me to…" Laika's eyes widened. "Oh hell," he said.

"What is it, Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

"Would Netto…" Laika asked.

Searchman cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm not sure."

"You don't think," Laika said.

Searchman shrugged.

Laika looked out of the doorway into the rapidly depleting sunlight. "Netto don't you dare come out into this," he hissed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Laika-san is going to kill you for going out into that," Rockman reminded Netto.

"And Laika will be dead if we don't find him soon," Netto hissed.

"He could just be at a friend's house," Rockman said.

"Or he could be in trouble," Netto pointed out.

Rockman sighed as he saw Netto pull on a thick winter hat. "Netto-kun, you'll freeze faster then Laika," he warned.

"Then let's find him quickly," Netto hissed. "Can you pinpoint Searchman's signal?"

"Yes, but it's scattered over a rather large area," Rockman said.

Netto pulled on a coat and gloves and picked up his PET. "Then let's go," he said.


	7. Search and Rescue

"He should be around this area…" Rockman said doubtfully.

"This area…" Netto repeated slowly. This area included a bunch of empty looking buildings and an open snow field. "How about we try the buildings first?" Netto asked Rockman.

"Sounds like a good idea, but you better hurry. Those buildings have no heat."

Netto nodded and walked towards the first one. He tried the door handle but it didn't budge. "Hello?" he called while knocking on the door.

"He's not in there," Rockman concluded.

Netto shivered involuntarily. "Okay, next one then."

"Netto-kun, you won't last long out here," Rockman said warningly.

"Then we'll just have to find them quickly, won't we?" Netto asked pertly and tried that door. It too was locked and there was no signal coming directly from it.

Rockman kept an eye on Netto's body temperature from inside the PET. It was starting to go down as Rockman also felt it. "This can't end well," he muttered.

"What did you say?" Netto asked while peering into the third building.

"Nothing…" Rockman said innocently.

"He's not here either… damnit," Netto hissed.

On the sixth building they got lucky and Searchman was able to tap into his PET to tell them where they were. "Searchman?" Rockman asked.

"Laika-san is unconscious," Searchman said in a low and harried voice. "We're in the second row, seventh building. You need a passcode to open the door from the outside."

"I knew it!" Netto yelled but his victory was short lived as he rushed over to the building that was specified. "I knew he was in trouble," Netto hissed.

"Netto-kun, you need to hurry," Rockman said. "I'm starting to feel the cold now."

Netto nodded and stepped in front of the building. "What's the passcode, Searchman?" he asked.

"153920531," he answered.

Netto quickly typed it in on the numerical key pad and the small green light below it turned on. Netto pushed open the door and propped it open with a small wooden wedge he found near the door. "Laika?" he asked while rushing over to his friend's inert form.

"He collapsed from the cold?" Rockman asked.

Searchman nodded, "We've been here since about five."

Netto hissed softly, that was far too long in the Sharro cold. Almost four hours worth. He took off his coat and wrapped Laika in it as best he could. "Netto-kun!" Rockman gasped.

"Look, he needs to get warm before something happens," Netto muttered. "All I need to do is get us back to his dorm."

"Netto-san, you'll freeze," Searchman said quickly.

"I've been in worse then this," Netto said with a small smile. "And I survived that."

Neither navi could really do anything anyway so they watched as Netto hoisted the taller boy on his back and made due with the cold as he walked back out into the Sharro night.

"Netto-san, are you okay?" Searchman asked him about halfway there. Netto's breaths were coming in short; painful pants and he seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

"No… he's not…" Rockman said softly while he rubbed his own arms. "Netto-kun…"

"We're almost there," Netto cut off his navi. "Just a little but further."

About ten minutes later Netto finally walked in the doorway of Laika's dorm. He put Laika on the couch and straightened up while gasping for breath, "That wasn't too bad," he said in a distant voice.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said. "You're… ah!" he exclaimed when Netto collapsed on top of Laika.

"Damnit," Searchman hissed. He knew he couldn't call for paramedic help because of the Neko Virus infecting Netto. At that point all they could do was wait for Laika to wake up and hope he was okay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Laika smelled the familiar smell of his dorm as his senses slowly came back to him. He groaned softly and immediately Searchman's voice could be heard, "Laika-san, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm… alive?" he asked sleepily. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and he decided to open an eye to find out what it was. "NETTO?" he gasped.

Searchman nodded, "Netto-san and Rockman came out and found you."

"Rockman, what happened?" Laika asked the navi.

Searchman shook his head, "He fell into a stasis mode about ten minutes after Netto collapsed."

"How long…" Laika started.

"About thirty minutes, sir," Searchman answered.

Laika pulled Netto into his arms and saw that his face was flushed. Then he noticed that he still had on most of his winter wear, including the two hats he had put on for protection. Laika quickly pulled them off as well as the gloves Netto was wearing and put him on the couch. "Okay, his temperature should go down now," Laika said with a small sigh of relief.

He stood up and Netto's coat fell off him. Laika stared at it and Searchman cleared his throat, "Netto-san… insisted."

Laika took in a deep breath through his nose. "He is in so much trouble when he wakes up," Laika muttered.

Searchman gave him a wan grin and returned to where Rockman was in stasis mode to wait for him to awaken as well.

Ten minutes later, after Laika had made himself a very soothing cup of tea he returned to see if Netto's temperature went down at all. He pulled off a glove and placed his hand on Netto's forehead. He may have not been a doctor but he knew enough that Netto was sick, regardless of whether he shouldn't be or not.

"Does he have a fever, Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

Laika nodded, a little stunned. "He shouldn't be sick, there's nothing going around right now."

"Maybe his body couldn't handle the temperature changes," Searchman suggested. "The virus may be trying to regulate some kind of normal temperature and in turn it's putting too much stress on his human systems."

Laika hissed through his teeth, "Damnit, this virus is entirely too much trouble." He turned around and walked to the kitchen and took a sip of his tea. "All right, Searchman, call me off for tomorrow. I'm not leaving him by himself right now."

"All right, Laika-san," Searchman said and disappeared in a small pixel shower.

Laika heard Netto stir in the other room. He walked into it to find Netto opening one eye. "Good morning," Laika said sharply.

Netto's ears went back in an almost upset maneuver and he looked sheepishly up at Laika, "Heh, glad to see you're okay."

"And you're not," Laika answered.

"We're both alive," Netto pointed out.

Even Laika couldn't argue with that and he didn't try to. Instead he walked over to the couch and sat on the edge to peer down at Netto. He put his hand on Netto's forehead and glared at him. "You're sick," he said finally.

Netto shrugged, "And you're not dead."

"I appreciate that," Laika said in a tight voice. "But what part of, 'stay in the dorm' do you not understand?"

"You were going to die," Netto said evenly.

Laika sighed, this was a lost argument and he knew it. "All right, fine. You can't go anywhere now," he added.

Netto sat up, "I'm fine," he insisted. Laika raised an eyebrow and Netto continued to glare at him, "It'll go away by tomorrow."

Laika reached over and touched one of Netto's ears. It was hot and burning to the touch. He highly doubted Netto's previous statement. "Netto…" he said.

Netto groaned as he struggled to stand up. He stood in front of Laika with an accomplished look in his eyes, "See, I'm fine," he said.

Laika stared at him and Netto wavered a little. Laika stood up just in time to keep Netto from collapsing onto the floor. "Right, fine," Laika said sarcastically.

Netto leaned against Laika with an angry glare directed towards him. "What were you doing there anyways?" he asked.

"A favor for a friend," Laika answered. "And the only reason I was stuck there was because of a bunch of stupid circumstances."

Netto grinned, "Right…" he said sarcastically.

Laika gave him a cold look and Netto smiled back, flushed face and all. Laika merely reached down and scooped him up, taking his feet off the ground in one fluid motion. "Ah, hey! Put me down!" Netto protested but he didn't have the strength to break free.

"Netto, you're sick, and denying it does nothing but make you look foolish. Now calm down and go to bed," Laika said calmly.

Netto quieted down in his arms and Laika carried him to his bedroom. "I don't like you right now," Netto told him with his ears back.

"If you're convinced you'll be better in the morning, yell at me then," he said coolly.

Netto sighed and leaned into the grip to make sure that he didn't fall. Laika placed him in the bed and Netto pushed away the covers. "You'll freeze," Laika said with a touch of concern.

Netto threw him a withering look and Laika just backed away there and then. "Night," he said simply.

"Good night," Netto muttered and turned over. Laika could tell that he was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"What a night," he sighed as he made his way towards his own bedroom.


	8. Too damn lazy to think of title

The next morning Laika woke up bright and early like he always did. Searchman wasn't awake with him but instead he was curled around Rockman, asleep. Rockman was also asleep and didn't look too bad, so Laika figured that perhaps Netto had been right and the fever was gone. He shrugged and pulled on a loose sweatshirt and a pair of jeans before going out into the hall for his morning warm ups.

After he was done with that he decided to go check up on Netto since he wasn't awake yet, and Laika figured he wouldn't be quite then. He opened Netto's door and saw Netto lying on top of the covers, shivering slightly but otherwise asleep.

Laika sighed and went over to Netto, getting ready to pull the covers over Netto because he figured the brunette was cold from not being covered up. It wasn't until Netto opened an eye to glare at him when he realized that Netto wasn't cold at all. "Don't you dare," Netto whispered hoarsely.

Laika jumped a little a peered at Netto. "You're awake?" he asked.

Netto nodded sullenly.

Laika reached over and put his cool hand on Netto's forehead. "Oh my god…" he said. "You're sick," he muttered.

"No duh," Netto said angrily. "It's just a fever though, nothing else."

"Just a fever…" Laika said weakly. "Netto, this isn't just a fever…" he muttered.

"So, are you going to take me to the doctor?" Netto asked him.

Laika bit his lower lip. Under normal circumstances, yes, the first thing he would do was take Netto to the doctor, but he couldn't just then. "Not yet," he muttered. "I don't think going would help anyways. This isn't a viral or bacterial infection. It's the neko virus."

"Huh?" Netto asked.

"The virus, in trying to regulate your body temperature is putting too much strain on your human body. Netto, you're not a net navi, your temperature isn't regulated by programs and files, it's organic but the neko virus doesn't know that. When you got so cold that you actually passed out the virus did everything it could to raise your temperature, and now that your temperature regulated its self the virus can't act accordingly. This isn't a disease, this is the programming inside your body," Laika sniffed. "You thought I was kidding when I said the virus could control more then meets the eye, but now it turns out I was right."

Netto sighed, "All right, I get it with the speech. You know you could have just said, 'I told you so?'"

Laika gave Netto and small grin, "I prefer the explanation and the truth, to just the truth."

Netto glared at Laika and Laika reached over to feel Netto's ears. "I bet the virus is centralized in the ears and tail," he murmured. "Once you're cured then they'll go away."

Netto sighed, "Okay, I understand now. But how can we do anything?" he asked.

"Deal with it until your body naturally regulates your temperature. I don't think the Neko Virus will try and lower it because of what happened when it was raised," Laika noted.

"Why is that?" Netto asked.

Laika blinked at him, "The Neko Virus is a self learning virus, it knows when it makes mistakes and deals with it accordingly, I thought you knew that."

"I did," Netto muttered, "I was just testing you."

Laika let a small grin play on his lips as Netto pretended to know what was going on even though he was so tired he probably shouldn't even had been conscious at the time. "Can you stand?" Laika asked.

Netto groaned, "I can barely sit up, why?" he asked.

Laika sighed, "Well, I'd kind of like to be able to keep an eye on you," he said.

Netto shook his head, "You're not carrying me again," he said quickly.

"I know," Laika replied quickly. "Don't worry, I won't do anything."

Netto sighed, "I really don't feel well," he said finally.

Laika felt Netto's forehead again, "Yeah, I figured that much. Can I use a cold compress?" he asked.

"Anything," Netto muttered, "If it'll help."

"Even if it's wet?" Laika added.

Netto nodded slowly, "I don't care at this point."

Laika gave him a wry grin, "For some reason I doubt that, but let's try anyway."

Netto watched Laika walk out of his room and come back a few minutes later with a damn washcloth and a bowl filled with water and ice cubes. Laika set the bowl on the small dresser next to Netto and put the cool cloth on Netto's forehead. His ears went back slightly, but it felt so good that it didn't matter.

Laika sat on the bed and looked at Netto. "You know, I really am grateful to you for saving my life."

Netto grinned, "I know."

Laika's expression sharpened, "But it was still a stupid thing to do."

"That's not fair," Netto muttered.

Laika shook his head, "Netto, what if you ran into someone or what if you were caught? Worse yet, what if you collapsed before you found me? This happened because you took one too many chances you know."

"Like when I fought Videoman?" Netto snapped.

Laika looked a little put out, but still resolute. "Netto, first of all, that is in the past. Second of all, I still stand by what I said before, because then you could defeat Darkloids with just your wits. And I'd still prefer to fight as a solider then a net savior any day, that's the truth."

Netto shrugged, "And I fight the way I want too. Just because it works for you doesn't mean it works for me and the way you acted back then wasn't exactly what one would call courteous. You were an asshole then and you still are now, kinda," Netto pointed out.

"Kinda?" Laika raised an eyebrow.

Netto glared at him, "You're not as mean as you used to be," he admitted. "But you can still say things that are rude."

"I say what I think," Laika said simply. "I don't recall you ever thinking particularly hard before you open your mouth."

Netto glared at him and sat up suddenly. Laika leaned forward to catch him before he fell to the side from the obvious wave of dizziness that attacked him when he sat up so quickly. The wash cloth fell off Netto's forehead and he fell completely into Laika's arms. "We shouldn't be arguing," Laika noted.

Netto groaned and sighed into Laika's shoulder. "I hate being sick," he muttered.

"Not many people like it," Laika noted. He gently pushed Netto back and lay him back down on the bed. "Besides, I can't see you being one to enjoy not being able to move around."

Netto grinned at him, "You're right about that," he admitted.

Laika picked up the washcloth and put it back on Netto's forehead. "Can I leave you without you trying to get up?" he asked.

Netto shrugged and Rockman's voice came from the bedroom monitor, "I can answer that, no."

"Rockman!" Netto glanced over to his navi. "Are you feeling all right?"

Rockman nodded, "It's not my systems that are being affected here," he said. "But I am a little hot so you better watch it, Netto-kun."

Laika sighed, "Can you keep him in bed?" Laika asked Rockman.

Rockman gave Laika a hollow laugh, "Ha, I wish."

Laika sighed, "Well, can you just…" he started before he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he asked.

"I think its Leon, Laika-san," Searchman said. "He's probably here to pick up his key."

"Leon?" Netto asked.

"The person I ran the errand for last night, I forgot about that," Laika sighed and stood up. "Stay still," he told Netto.

Netto stuck his tongue out at Laika's retreating back. "Yeah, like I can go anywhere."

Laika ignored Netto and walked out in the hall and picked up the key before opening the door. "Hey Leon," he said.

"Hey!" Leon said cheerfully. "I'm here to pick up my key since you never came by and I saw you took today off. Are you sick?"

Laika shook his head, "I'm not sick," he said while handing Leon the key.

"The great Laika took a day off for the hell of it?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Laika asked.

"Oh lord, the apocalypse is coming," Leon muttered.

Laika glared at Leon, "Is Silver okay?" he asked tightly.

"I'm fine," Silver muttered. "Although the Neko Virus programming has taken over everything," she hissed unhappily.

Leon gave Laika a slightly sad smile, "We're off active duty for now because she can't fight it. How's Searchman?"

"Searchman is fine," Laika said.

"That's good to know," Leon smiled. "Hey, can I drop by some time? I mean, it's going to get so boring now that I'm behind the lines for now."

"I don't know…" Laika muttered.

"Great! Thanks for dropping off the letters for me, see you later!" Leon said while clapping Laika on the shoulder.

"Wait…" Laika said but Leon had already walked down the hall. "I'll take care of that later," he muttered and returned to Netto.

When Laika went back inside Netto was slightly awake and not very attentive. Laika walked over and sat on the bed next to him, "Feel any better?" he asked.

"How about… no," Netto muttered.

"Just asking," Laika said. "Don't worry, it'll go away soon," he said.

"I hope so," Netto yawned.

Laika sat on the edge of the bed while Netto fell asleep. He hoped so too.


	9. Update

The next day Netto woke up with a yawn. "My head…" he groaned.

Laika walked into his room with a bowl of soup. "You're finally up," he noted.

Netto rubbed his head, "Ow…"

"Your fever's gone down," Laika told him as he handed him his soup.

Netto groaned, "Why do I have such a horrible headache?" Netto asked while taking the soup.

Laika shrugged, "I have no idea, but you should probably rest some more."

Netto made a face as he took the first spoonful of the hot liquid. "I'm not tired," he pointed out.

Laika shrugged, "You still have a pretty high fever, so you shouldn't give your body any excuse to rely on the virus again."

Netto sighed, "All right, all right."

Laika gave Netto a half grin, "No sneaking out now," he said.

Netto looked to the side, "Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured.

Ten minutes later Laika looked into Netto's room to find him fast asleep with the half eaten soup on the floor. He picked up the bowl and sighed, Netto was getting better but he was still prone to exhaustion. Obviously Netto couldn't fight the virus at all times, especially when his body was sick.

Some time later Netto woke up and he walked out of his room into the hall way for the first time in two days. He made it to the couch where he flopped down next to Laika who looked somewhat surprised. "Tell me to go back and I'll punch you," Netto growled.

Laika sighed, "I don't mind."

"Laika?" Netto asked.

"Yes?" Laika replied.

"Have you heard anything on the virus getting captured yet?"

Laika shook his head, "No, not yet. Last I heard it was in the Undernet."

Netto groaned, "Of course it is!" he said sarcastically.

Rockman gave Netto a small grin, "Well, at least you're feeling better," he said.

Netto yawned and leaned further into the couch, "Yeah, I guess," he admitted.

Laika watched him and when Netto finally fell asleep he pulled Netto's body over so that his head was resting in his lap. "Afraid he was going to fall off the couch, Laika-san?" Searchman asked with a hint of a grin.

A small blush tinged Laika's cheeks, "Yes," he said softly.

Truth be told ever since Netto had allowed Laika to scratch his ears, he had wanted to do it again. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, ever. But for some reason it just held charm to him that doing something so simply could make one feel so relaxed. Finally he worked up his nerve and began to scratch the large ears.

Netto stirred a little but relaxed after awhile as Laika continued to scratch his ears. Finally, after ten minutes Laika said suddenly, "How long have you been awake?"

Netto yawned, "A few minutes, how could you tell?"

"Your tail was moving," Laika said. "When you're asleep it doesn't move."

"You notice a lot of things," Netto said thickly. "Is the Neko Virus really that interesting?"

"The fact that you have ears and a tail," Laika pointed out. "Yes."

Netto coughed, "Okay, you have me there."

"Besides, it's not a matter of interest it's…" Laika paused, "It's more of concern."

Netto sighed, "I can't believe that a virus has so much influence on my body," he said with a scowl.

Laika raised an eyebrow, "Does it upset you?" he asked softly.

Netto sighed heavily, "In a way, yes," he admitted. "It like… I don't have complete control over what I do or how I do it. It's kinda…" he paused, "scary."

Laika blinked, "Does it frighten you?"

Netto sighed and let his eyes slide shut, "Yes," he admitted.

'Having something alien control your body,' Laika mused. 'I must be frightening enough for net navis, but for a human…' he couldn't even begin to fathom the experience.

"I mean it's not like I don't know what it feels like," Netto said suddenly. "Whenever Rockman gets wounded, or hurt I feel it too. And I know when I'm really upset, or angry my emotions conflict with his. Its part of the link, we can't help it. But this is not only pushing all that to the limit but it's really damn annoying."

Laika let a grin grace his lips as he continued to stroke Netto's ears. His expression changed to thoughtfulness as he pondered his friend's words. "Does it hurt when Rockman is injured? I rarely see you with wounds," Laika noted.

"Because Rockman heals so quickly, I think it influences my body as well but…" he trailed off.

"But?" Laika pressed.

Netto sighed, "But when he is hurt, especially when his data is corrupted through a virus or something it…" Netto took in a breath, "It can be the most excruciating experience you could ever face."

Laika looked concerned and brushed Netto's bangs out of his face to see his expression. The boy looked slightly worried and concerned but mostly just… thoughtful. "Does Enzan know of this?"

Netto nodded, "Enzan and Blues both found out about it awhile ago. When Rockman was almost deleted by Forte."

Laika let an unknown breath escape his lips. "What a burden…" he murmured.

Netto shrugged, "If it lets me stay with Rockman," he said with a grin, "Then it's worth it."

Laika shook his head, "You amaze me sometimes."

"Really?" Netto asked.

Laika nodded, "More then you know," he said under his breath.

Netto finally drifted off to sleep later on and Laika was left to ponder Netto's words. Surely it was something to think about, especially because Netto had just voiced concern to him that he didn't always feel like he was in control. When he voiced this to Searchman the tall navi let out a sigh. "I, have no idea how to respond to that," he said finally.

Laika nodded, "Neither did I. Did Rockman ever voice concerns like that to you?"

Searchman looked thoughtful, "He mentioned not being able to control his emotions once or twice. And he's almost in a constant state of worry about Netto-san these days."

Laika laughed hollowly, "I don't blame him."

Searchman shook his head, "And from what you said, Netto-san worries about Rockman."

"I wonder what other secrets they may have," Laika mused.

Searchman shrugged, "Who knows," he said. "But I don't think we should search for them."

Laika nodded, "Agreed. So, what is our plan now?" he asked.

"Wait?" Searchman asked.

Laika gave Searchman a smile with no humor in it, "I was afraid of that."

Netto yawned and woke up the next morning with his head on Laika's lap, his fever completely gone and no headache. He looked up to see that Laika had actually fallen asleep sitting upright the night before with his hand on his head. "Laika?" Netto asked.

Laika stirred and opened his eyes, "What time is it?" he asked.

"8:30," Netto answered automatically.

Laika looked around but there was no clock in sighed, "How did you know that?" he asked.

Netto blinked, "I don't know… I just did."

Laika shrugged and stood up, stretching. "Well, it's too late to go to work, what do you want to do today?"

Netto gave him a dry glare, "I'd like to do a lot of things you tell me I can't."

"All right, fair enough," Laika said. "What about…" he was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey Laika!" Neil's voice came through the door. "I got some info on the Neko Virus, can I come in?"

"Oh no…" Laika said.

Netto blinked, "He got what?"


	10. Leon

There was another knock, "Laika, come on, what's keeping you!" Leon sounded impatient. "I stayed up all night to track this thing down."

Netto sat up, "What did he say?"

"Shh," Laika said intently and looked around the room. He found a large winter hat and put it on Netto's head and said, "Hide your tail."

Netto did as he was told and Laika walked to the door. He opened it just a crack and glared at Leon, "Yes?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah, I love you too," Leon snapped. "Look, I found the last known whereabouts of the Neko Virus and I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

"All right," Laika said.

"You know you can be really cold sometimes. I just pulled an all nighter and you're not even inviting me in for coffee?" Leon asked.

Laika sighed, "I'm not really…"

Leon finally had enough, "Do you want the info or not?" he asked while holding up the envelope.

Laika looked inside where Netto was giving him a 'don't you dare say no' glare. Laika sighed, "Fine," he muttered and pulled open the door.

Leon came inside and saw Netto. "Who are you?"

Netto smiled nervously, "I'm a Net Savior from Electopia sent here on back up," he lied through his teeth.

"Oh! The Hikari kid? I've heard a lot about you and your navi. Is he infected?" Leon asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Good then this info will help you too," Leon said with a grin as he walked to the kitchen. "But first I need coffee."

Laika walked over to the couch and sat next to Netto, "I can still see your tail," he muttered. Netto grinned sheepishly and pushed it under the pillow that was next to him.

"It won't stop moving," he whispered back.

Neil walked into the small living area and sat in a chair across from Netto and Laika with a steaming cup of coffee. "All right, here's what I got," he said putting the envelope on the table. "Good news, the Neko Virus is in Creamland, bad news, we think it may have split it's self in two to keep from getting captured."

"It can do that?" Netto gasped.

Leon shrugged, "Sure, all viruses can. It's actually a way to stay alive. They make copies of themselves so if anything happens the copy can live on. Only we think this copy may be the doppelganger here and that the real virus is hiding out and laughing at us."

Netto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I can see that."

Leon grinned, "You helped to take down the Neko Virus originally didn't you."

Netto nodded, "Yeah, and it wasn't fun."

Leon laughed and took a long draught of coffee. "I bet, the thing is kind of scary." He took another drink and discovered it was gone. "Ah, excuse me for a second will you?" he asked and went back to the kitchen for more coffee.

"Leon," Silver hissed.

"Yeah?" Leon yawned while pouring himself another cup of the soothing brew.

"That kid," she said. "Something's not right about him."

"Who? The Electopian kid? He's all right, I've read his profile, he and his navi have saved the world a few times," Leon whistled, "Amazing."

"No, I mean he doesn't feel right," Silver said.

"Feel?"

"I mean I can scan files from him," Silver said bluntly. "The kid is infected with the Neko Virus some how."

Leon almost dropped his coffee cup. "What? When did you find that out?"

"When I ran a virus scan on the building to see how many infected navi's are here, as per protocol when you visit another tenant's home," she snapped. "The kid is infected…" she said slowly to get it through her operator's brain.

"All right, all right," Leon said. "I get it, what should I do about it?"

"Ask why? I don't know! He's a human and he's infected with a computer virus, there is something wrong with that," Silver noted.

Leon nodded and took a sip of coffee, "All right," he muttered and went back into the living space. "Ummm… hey," he said nervously.

Netto and Laika both looked at him blankly. Leon finally noted that Netto's eyes were slitted like a cat's; he blinked and said, "Why are you wearing a winter hat inside?"

Netto looked away from Leon's gaze, "Well I… umm…" he laughed nervously.

"Why do you care?" Laika snapped.

Leon glared at Laika, "So this is your idea, I take it."

"What is?" Netto asked, suddenly very confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Laika replied evenly.

"Huh?" Rockman asked, finally getting in on the conversation.

"Oh please, yes you do. What's going on here? Because I sure as hell would like to know," Leon snapped.

"Know what!" Netto and Rockman yelled suddenly.

Everyone turned to stare at them. Finally a voice came from Leon's waist. "Kid, I ran a virus scan on the building to make sure that there were no other viruses in here. Care to explain why you're infected with the Neko Virus?" she asked.

Netto blinked, everything coming together. "Oh!" he said. "Wait… what?"

Rockman face palmed while Laika resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We want to know a few things," Neil said.

Netto gulped nervously/Should we tell him/ he asked.

/Part of it, leave out the part about me being part human and we'll see if he buys it/ Rockman said.

/All right/ Netto agreed and opened his mouth. "Well, you see, my navi and I… uhh" he blinked. "Rockman and I have a bond, and it allows us pretty much to stay alive at this point. Everything he feels I feel and vice versa."

"Right," Rockman picked up. "And so if I was infected, then so was Netto-kun."

"Why?" Leon gasped.

"It was a decision I made…" Netto rubbed his arm nervously, "awhile ago."

Leon looked like he wanted to ask more questions but Laika cleared his throat. "Not now," he growled. "What else about the virus?"

Leon shook his head, "No, that was most of it. We should get more updates as time goes on."

"Really?" Laika and Netto asked together.

"Yeah but… you obviously can't go anywhere," Leon put a hand to his head. "Wow, no wonder Laika's been pulling so much vacation. Your grandfather was ecstatic about it you know," Leon noted. "He says you haven't taken a day off in years."

"Really?" Netto asked.

"Oh yeah, Laika doesn't get sick and nothing ever happens since his family… well," Leon blushed. "Never mind. Well, I guess I'll… I'm not really sure what the hell to say to this."

"Say you won't tell anyone," Laika growled.

"Why not?" Silver snapped.

Netto stood up suddenly, "Wait you can't tell anyone," he said.

Leon and Silver both stared at his tail. Netto turned a bright red and laughed nervously. "Ummm… yeah."

Rockman picked up Netto's plea, "Don't. The link needs to stay secret or it could be used against us. You have to understand this, if one of us dies, then the other does as well."

"What?" Leon and Silver asked.

Netto nodded and finally took off the hat, "Yeah, he's right. If someone found that out then they could kill me to get rid of Rockman, or vice versa. It's…"

Laika repressed a shiver, he knew of this plight, but hearing it out in the open added a new realism to the situation.

"We understand," Leon said. "Don't worry kid, I promise that nothing will be heard from us."

Silver nodded inside her PET, "I agree. Certainly an interesting way to fight though."

Netto smiled nervously, "Trust me, we didn't intend for this to happen. It kinda just… did."

Leon laughed, "That I totally believe."

"Well?" Laika asked.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you posted then," Leon said with a grin. "It's the least I owe you Laika. Don't worry, this thing will be found soon."

"Thanks," Laika said.

Leon patted Laika on the shoulder, "Any time. Just… stay out of trouble will ya?"

Netto blinked, Laika didn't seem to be much of a troublemaker. Laika brushed Leon's hand off his shoulder and said dryly, "I'll try my best."

Leon laughed, "All right, we'll come by later with some pizza and I'll tell you what happens, okay?"

"Sounds good," Netto said.

"Take care, kid," Leon said and nodded to Laika then he left the room.

Netto collapsed on the couch. "Whew…" he said.

"Agreed," Rockman muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Laika looked down at Netto, "You're lucky it was Leon that came by," he said quietly.

Netto raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment on Leon's behalf I hear?"

Laika growled, "Netto I'm not kidding. We both need to be more careful," he said.

Netto nodded, "Fine, I know this. But judging from your reaction when he came neither one of us were ready for it."

Laika sighed and sat on the couch next to Netto. "You do worry me, you know."

Netto snorted, "Me, worry you? Laika if I'm not mistaken you were the one who almost froze to death."

Laika looked a tad upset at this remark while Netto gazed down at him from his end of the couch. "That wasn't very fair," Laika said.

"But true," Netto retorted. "Laika, I can take better care of myself then you give me credit for."

Laika eyed Netto with a slightly skeptical look. "What?" Netto snapped.

"Nothing," Laika said hurriedly. "I believe you."

Netto sighed and leaned into the couch. "Well that meeting took about 10 years off my life."

Rockman smiled, "I know what you mean," he replied. "Laika-san is right, we're lucky we ran into someone like Leon."

Searchman nodded, "Leon and Silver are very trustworthy people."

Rockman raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that's high praise coming from you," he said.

Searchman coughed, "Silver saved my life in battle once," he replied.

Laika nodded, "They are indeed powerful, however like me and Searchman they prefer to work alone."

Netto shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with that. It's when you ignore everyone else and pretend you're the only person when there's a problem."

Laika knew that comment was directed at him but he didn't take the bait. "So, apparently now we get to wait."

"Joy," Netto said sarcastically.

The two boys sat in silence for awhile before something crossed Netto's mind. "Hey Laika?" he asked.

"Yes?" Laika replied.

"Leon said something about your parents," Netto said innocently. "But you never talk about your parents. Who are they?"

Laika opened his mouth, then closed it. At first Netto thought Laika was going to yell at him but then to his great amazement a sad look passed over Laika's face. "They… split up awhile ago," he said simply.

Netto read deeper into that statement then might have been thought wise by others, "What happened?" he asked.

Laika looked at Netto who was now sitting up and gazing at Laika with a sympathetic gaze. Laika sighed, "Well, my mom married my dad because he told her he was only going to be in the army for a few years to make some money when the economy was bad. Only thing is, after a few years he fell in love with being a solider and when I was about 10 years old he told her that he wanted to stay in the army.

"At first mom was okay with it. She figured she could adjust to it, to dad being away all the time. But so many night waiting for a person to come back can take their toll and when I was 11 and a half, they split up. Mom going her way and dad going his.

"Since I grew up in Sharro they both thought the best thing for me was to stay here since I was busy with school at the time and didn't really see either one too much. About a month after I turned 12 my dad was killed in action in a battle to save the power plant that gives power to over ¼ of the country. You see, some terrorists attacked it and he blocked one of the blows intended to take out the power core. Anyways, when that happened mom was devastated. She and dad were still very good friends, regardless of the divorce and she said that she was in no position to take care of a child.

"So, I went to my grandfather, who is a general and finally I followed in my father and grandfather's footsteps and enlisted," Laika said. "That's about it."

Netto looked really sad after hearing what happened, "Where is your mom?" he asked.

"She's living with her sister in Jawaii," he said. "She comes to visit every once in awhile."

"That's really sad," Netto said.

Laika shrugged, "I'm used to it," he said.

"No you're not," Netto said accusingly.

Laika was taken aback, "What?"

"You're not used to it," he said. "You never really get used to it," he muttered. "Not having you family there all the time."

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said softly.

Laika gave him a puzzled glance, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Netto gave Laika a small grin, "Well Saito-nii-san for one," he said giving Rockman a small smile. "But for most of my life papa has traveled around the world. He never came home until about a year ago and even now he's called away for weeks at a time. Mama can handle it because he was like that before they got married but still… it does hurt doesn't it?" he asked.

Laika gave Netto a rare smile, "Yes it does," he replied. Netto returned the smile then he got up to talk to Rockman for a bit.

A few hours later Netto came over, yawned and fell back on the couch. "Well, hopefully Leon will get back soon with some good news," he muttered.

Laika looked at the clock, "You're tired already?" he asked.

Netto shrugged, "Yeah, but then I'm always tired. Rockman and Searchman are both already asleep," he said glancing at the navis.

Laika looked at his navi who was slumbering peacefully on the floor of the net. "Searchman?" he asked.

Searchman didn't respond to his call but instead he merely turned over and sighed. Curling himself around Rockman. Laika frowned and pulled out his PET and began to type on some programs to see if he could wake Searchman up. Something was nagging at him, telling him something wasn't right. When he finally rebooted Searchman's files as a last ditch effort to get him to wake up and he didn't Laika knew something was wrong.

Then Laika's PET began to ring. "Leon?" he asked.

Leon's face appeared on his PET. "Laika, you won't believe this, but the Neko Virus just mutated again," he said.

"Now what?" Laika hissed.

"Apparently it's now stealing energy from navis to grow. Whatever you do don't let your navis or Netto fall asleep," Leon explained.

"Too late for that," Laika hissed through his teeth. "Searchman is already out, and so is Rockman."

"Wake Netto up now," Leon said. "I have no idea what will happen to a human if this program gets a hold of him."

Laika nodded, "All right, is Silver okay?"

"For now, but the signal is growing stronger, be careful for now," Leon instructed then he cut off the connection.

Laika ran over to Netto and shook him violently. "Netto, wake up," he hissed.

Netto leaned against Laika, almost completely asleep. "Hm?" he asked Laika.

"Netto, snap out of it. The Neko Virus is doing something weird again," he said. "You can't fall asleep."

Laika wasn't even sure if Netto heard him that time. Laika sighed in a frustrated way and set Netto back down on the couch. Then he ran into the kitchen and filled a large glass to the brim with water. He walked back to where Netto was lying on the couch and said, "I'm sorry Netto," before dumping the contents over his friend.

With a yelp Netto sat up and shook his head trying to will away the water that was now covering his upper body. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Netto, listen to me," Laika said while Netto started to pull at his ears, which were now quivering.

"What?" Netto snapped.

"The Neko Virus just mutated again and it's now stealing navi energy to make its self grow," Laika said.

Netto whipped around to stare dumbfounded, at his friend, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Leon just told me. Rockman and Searchman are both unconscious, and…" he eyed Netto who was shaking his head dazedly. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" Netto snapped.

"Sorry," Laika said. "You were about to fall asleep though."

Netto held his head, "Yeah, that sounds good," he muttered.

"Netto," Laika growled.

Netto nodded his head, "I know, I know! We need to wake up our navis," he said.

Laika sighed, "I already tried, not even rebooting them wakes them up."

Netto nodded, "All right, then we'll just have to isolate them from the signal."

"How do we do that?" Laika asked.

Netto gave him a withering look, "Put them in their PET's and turn the PET's off," Netto said slowly.

A small blush crept over Laika's cheeks, "Oh," he said.

Netto grumbled and logged Rockman out of the main computer then turned off his PET. Laika did the same with Searchman. Finally Netto collapsed back on the couch and groaned. "No," Laika said, while setting his PET on the table.

"I'm tired…" Netto whined.

"Netto, you have to stay up. There really is no way to keep you disconnected from the internet unless we close the link between you and Rockman," Laika said.

Netto sighed, "I really, really, really, hate this virus."

Laika nodded and sat down next to Netto, "I know you do. But falling asleep would only give in to it."

Netto yawned, "Damn virus," he muttered, his tail beginning to twitch.

"Don't worry, this will get settled out soon," Laika said.

Netto dropped his head into Laika's lap who looked vaguely surprised and muttered, "I hope so."

Laika nodded, "Sharro has some of the best intelligence in the world. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Netto nodded and curled into a ball, "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Laika frowned, "Netto, you really need to stay awake," he said, trying to prod Netto out of the sleeping position he was in.

"But…" Netto said.

"No buts," Laika muttered. "Wake up."

Netto groaned and stirred, "But…" he tried again.

"I will pour another glass of water over your head," Laika warned him.

Netto sat up, "All right, I'm up," he said. Then he yawned, "Kinda."

"Netto…" Laika sighed.

"I'm sorry," Netto said rubbing his head, "But I can't help it."

Laika nodded, "I know, but giving into it won't do you any good."

Netto glared at him, "Who said I was giving up?" he snapped.

Laika held up his hands, "No one," he said. "I was just saying that you need to try a little harder."

Netto glared at him.

"That didn't come out right," Laika sighed. "Look…"

Netto shook his head, "I get what you're saying," he said. "But you're digging yourself further and further into your own grave."

Laika rubbed his head, "I'm not good at the inspirational talk."

"I noticed," Netto said dryly. "Than again, you never have been."

Laika shrugged, "I never pretended I was," he said.

Netto shook his head, "I know. Laika, you know when I first met you, you were possibly the biggest jerk I have ever met."

Laika blinked, then his expression soured. "I didn't know I made that big of an impression," he told Netto.

Netto smirked, "Laika, you know that when Videoman and I were fighting that day, I almost died? It wasn't you coming in on a loosing battle; it was you coming in on a lost battle. When you said what you did it was possibly the rudest thing you could have possibly said at the time."

"I know," Laika said simply.

Netto growled, "Now look," he said angrily. "I know that you know you were a jerk, but do you honestly have to keep up the tough guy act all the time?"

Laika frowned, "I don't act tough."

"Okay, but you act cold and heatless," Netto said.

"Ouch," Laika replied with no emotion what so ever in his voice.

Netto glared at him, "You're mocking me," he said.

Laika shook his head, "No I'm not, but you're not taking my answer seriously. I don't act tough, I act the way I am because of who I am. And that's going to have to be good enough for you or too bad."

Netto rolled his eyes, "You must piss off so many of your superiors with that attitude."

Laika gave Netto a half grin, "You have no idea," he said.

Netto shook his head, "You… are amazing," he said finally.

"And you aren't?" Laika asked in return. "You who has possibly broken every single rule you possibly could and you still remain a high ranking net savior?"

Netto shrugged, "Rockman and I are too good to let go."

"Now who has the superior attitude," Laika pointed out.

Netto frowned, "It's not a way of thinking," he said. "I do what I do when I think that making the right decision is more important than following some dumb rule."

Laika nodded, "I believe that. You certainly are the kind of person to think like that."

"Thank you… I think," Netto said.

"It was a compliment," Laika said with a small grin.

Netto laughed slightly, "You can give compliments?"

"When I feel someone deserves them, yes," Laika said.

Netto yawned, "Well then, isn't that a surprise," he said.

"Netto?" Laika asked.

Netto felt himself fall into Laika's lap. "I'm really tired," he said.

Laika shook Netto on the arm, "You can't. Come on Netto, stay awake," he said.

"I can't…" Netto groaned. "Whatever it is…" his voice trailed off.

"Netto?" Laika asked.

Netto shut his eyed and opened them, "I'm trying," he hissed. "The Virus just… did something…"

Laika forced Netto to sit up, "Come on Netto, what happened to not giving in."

Netto's ears went back, "There is a difference between giving in and being forced to do so against your will," he said.

"What?" Laika asked him.

Netto looked up at Laika with as much indifference as he could manage, "Laika, in case you haven't noticed, the virus has more control of my systems then is probably healthy for a human. I can't fight against the program…"

Laika shook his head, "Yes you can," he said. "Or I'll dunk you into a freezing cold pool to wake you up."

"You wouldn't dare…" Netto said.

"I would," Laika replied. "If it kept you awake."

/Netto-kun/ Rockman called.

/Rockman… you're awake/ Netto replied.

/Awake? I don't know, I can't move/ he said.

Netto gave a half hiss/No wonder I can't stay awake. Did cutting you off from the internet do anything/

/Not enough to make any difference/ Rockman said. /Netto-kun, what's wrong/

/Rockman, the virus…/ Netto tried to find the right way to word it, but Rockman understood.

/It's all right, Netto-kun/ Rockman said.

/I can't stay awake/ Netto said slowly.

He could feel Rockman's concern/Netto-kun, you shouldn't fall asleep./

Netto could hear Rockman's mental voice getting more distant/Rockman/ he asked.

/Netto-kun… answer me/ Rockman said.

Netto shook his head and Laika supported him as he almost slid off the couch, "Netto!" Laika said directly into his head, knowing it would make him wake up a little.

Netto couldn't even move, let alone reply to Laika. Instead he gave into his whims to fall asleep even though Laika was shaking him the whole time.

Laika felt Netto go limp and the first thing he did was check Netto's pulse, just in case. It was strong but he knew that if Netto remained completely under the viruses control for too long, that could very well change. He played with the idea of turning on his PET but then he decided against it as it might only make matters worse.

Laika laid Netto on the couch and covered him up before walking very quickly to his computer and opening up a video feed to Leon's computer. Leon answered with a shaky grin, "All the navis are under the program's control. Is Netto-kun…"

Laika nodded, "I couldn't keep him awake. Leon, what in the hell is going on here?"

"The virus is mutating, growing. Once it receives sufficient energy for it's power up I suspect everyone will wake up, but…"

"When will that be?" Laika snapped.

Leon sighed and rubbed his head, "Laika, I don't know. This virus is playing a survival of the fittest game with humanity and currently it's winning. The more we throw at it, the more it mutates to overcome us."

Laika hissed through his teeth. "This thing is becoming more then a nuisance," he said.

"You're telling me!" Leon said. "Humanity can't go on without navis. The idea isn't even conceivable at this point. But the Virus is growing and growing meanwhile every nation is running around blaming the other and Electopia is taking all the heat. The outside world isn't pretty right now, Laika."

"Yeah, my world isn't very happy right now either," Laika snapped. "Isn't there something, anything we can do?"

Leon shook his head, "Keep trying to wake Netto-kun up. And I'll keep you posted."

Laika looked quite upset but didn't say anything.

Leon sighed, "I'm sorry Laika," he said and cut off the connection.

"Damnit," Laika hissed and stood up. He needed to do something and fast, Netto saved him and now it was his turn.


	13. Chapter 13

Laika typed softly at his computer as he vainly searched for the virus and where it was. As far as he could tell, the virus was giving off over 1000 signals, however, only one was right. He hissed through his teeth as two more signals were eliminated, leaving well over 700 for him to sort through.

After ten more minutes he received an e-mail from Searchman telling him that he was awake and if his PET was kept in his room away from the internet he should be fine. Laika read the e-mail and brought his PET into his room and turned it on. "I'm sorry Laika-san," Searchman said.

Laika shook his head, "It's fine. Are you all right?"

"I'm a little tired, where is Rockman and Netto-san?" he asked.

Laika's frowned deepened, "They haven't woken up yet," he said.

Searchman's eyes widened briefly, "Then Netto-san?" he asked.

Laika nodded, "They're both under the control of the virus," he said with a frown.

Searchman sighed, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find the virus," Laika said.

Searchman looked at the field of possible entries and then at Laika, "Laika-san…"

"Yes?" Laika snapped.

"Never mind," Searchman said slowly. "Are you worried?" he asked.

"Of course!" Laika said. "I have no idea what's going to happen," he hissed.

"You don't like not being in control," Searchman said softly.

Laika sighed, "No, I just don't like being told I can't do anything," he said.

Searchman gave Laika and odd half smile, "Well, what do you think you should do?" he asked.

"I'm doing what I think I can do to help," Laika said simply.

Searchman sighed, "Really, Laika-san?"

"What else can I do?" Laika snapped. "Netto won't wake up, I'm scared about turning on his PET for making anything worse. What should I do?"

Searchman blinked, it was very rare when Laika ever lost his cool. It was just a testament to how very worried he was. "Laika-san, I think you should calm down first."

Laika took in a deep breath and stood up, "Yes," he agreed, "I need to calm down."

Searchman nodded and Laika sat back in his chair with his eyes closed as if in deep thought. "The virus has taken control for energy…" Laika said slowly. "Why?"

Searchman opened his mouth, then closed it. He wasn't too sure as to why the virus wanted more energy. "Maybe it's trying to reach a new level of power?" he suggested.

Laika frowned, "But why? It already has control of the world's navi population. Why would it want to reach an even higher level when this one is fine? It doesn't seem like it would be programmed to be power hungry."

Searchman shook his head, "I honestly have no clue, Laika-san."

Laika opening his mouth but he was cut off by a screen opening on his computer. Leon was on the other end with a small grin on his face. "Good news?" Laika asked.

"Better news," he said. "The virus stopped."

Laika nodded, "But?"

"Our soldiers say that it split into two separate viruses and escaped," Leon said with a groan. "We've got twice the trouble now."

Laika growled, "That's just… perfect," he said.

Leon shrugged, "Well, your friends should be okay. Even if they are a bit tired for awhile. I'll keep you posted," he said with a wink and the screen disappeared.

Laika breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, "Well, at least we've got one part of the problem solved."

"Why two?" Searchman asked.

Laika shook his head, "I have no idea. Why a lot of things," he muttered.

Searchman shrugged and vanished into the hall monitor to get a link to Rockman's PET.

Laika walked into the living room to see Netto still sleeping peacefully just as he had left him earlier. Not wanting to force him to wake up, Laika merely opted to sit on the end of the couch and watch TV until Netto decided to wake up himself.

About a half hour Netto groaned and pulled the blanket over his head to ward off the late afternoon sunlight.

"Morning," Laika said dryly.

"Yeah…" Netto said from under the blanket.

"Are you feeling all right?" Laika asked him.

Netto yawned and sat up, letting the blanket slide off of him. "I feel like I've just been through an entire night in Cross Fusion, but I'll live," he said.

"That's a relief," Laika said with a small grin.

Netto snorted, "Oh, Laika was worried?" he teased.

Laika looked slightly angry, "Of course I was worried!" he said.

Netto laughed and pushed the blanket off of him, "I know you were," he said with a small smile.

Laika's expression changed to one of vague surprise. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Netto laughed loudly, "Of course I'm okay. I'm tired and kinda upset at the virus but as far as you're thinking, I'm fine."

Laika gave Netto a small smile, "Do you want some tea?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "Stressed?" he asked.

Laika stood up and walked into his kitchenette, "You have no idea," he muttered.

"I don't?" Netto asked him?"

Laika stopped and turned around, surprised that Netto had heard him. Netto grinned and pointed at his ears, "Sorry," he said.

Laika shook his head, "It's all right," he said. "And as far as my stress goes, let's just say I was very worried, that's all."

Netto shrugged, "Well, we're fine now," he said. "What happened to the virus?"

Laika looked to the side, "Yeah, about that…" he started but his explanation was cut short by someone knocking at the door.

"It's me!" Leon yelled through the door. "I brought pizza!"

Netto looked up happily, but he let Laika answer the door if only because he doubted he could handle running across the room to open the door. /You're more tired then you think Netto-kun/ Rockman's voice came in his thoughts.

Netto smiled and lay back down on the couch/I have to make light of it, or Laika will freak out and be over protective like he was with the whole getting sick incident./

Netto could hear Rockman's soft laugh echo in his head/Laika-san has every right to be worried about you, you know./

Netto smiled mysteriously/I know/ he said.

Leon waved a hand in front of Netto's face, "Hey kid, don't space out on me," he said with a grin. "I've brought pizza."

Netto grinned, "What kind?"

"Just plain cheese, I'm not sure what you would like so I went with the simple one," Leon said while setting the box down on the table.

"Sounds good to me!" Netto said happily and opened the pizza box. He took out a large slice with gooey cheese on it and bit into it happily. "Thank god that's over with," he sighed.

Leon took another slice and bit into it before sitting next to Netto, "Yes indeed," he agreed. "Are you all right kid?"

Netto nodded, "I'm fine," he said happily. "Just a little tired."

"Lucky you," Silver muttered from her PET.

Netto felt kind of bad about lying to his friends, but he really didn't want to get harped on by any one. Rockman was enough for him.

Laika finally came in with three cups of tea, which Netto and Leon took gratefully. Netto drank his down and took another bite of pizza, "So what happened to the virus?" he asked again.

Leon frowned, "The virus mutated again," he said.

"How so?" Netto asked.

"It split into two," Leon replied bluntly.

Netto coughed into his tea and pulled it away. "It what?"

"Split into two," Leon said again. "There are two identical copies of the virus running around. Lovely, isn't it?" he asked.

Netto growled, "Oh yes," he muttered.

Leon shrugged, "Well, I can't do much else," he sighed. "We can only sit back and wait to see why it did such a thing."

Netto took another bite of pizza while Laika calmly sipped his tea. "So, we wait again?" Netto asked.

Leon shrugged, "Beats being attacked."

Netto frowned, "Okay, that's true," he muttered.

Leon laughed, "Don't worry, it'll all work out eventually."

Netto sighed, "I can't wait," he muttered.

Leon clapped Netto on the shoulder, "I don't doubt it," he said. "More pizza?" he asked.

Netto nodded and took the slice, "Well, it could be worse," he said.

"How?" Laika asked.

Netto shrugged, "Not sure, but I bet it can." 


	14. Chapter 14

Later that evening Leon said goodnight and left Laika and Netto so he could make it home in time to not freeze to death outside. Netto yawned and flopped onto the couch grinning happily. "Feel better?" Laika asked him.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, I feel a lot better now."

Laika nodded, "That's good. I was getting worried."

Netto laughed shortly. "Aw, concerned for me? What happened to the cold bastard image?"

Laika snorted, "You of all people should know by now that I only give respect to those that earn it."

Netto grinned, "And boy do you have high standards."

Laika crossed his arms. "Of course. I need to be careful with who I surround myself with."

"Tell me," Netto said while propping his head on his arm and looking at Laika through slitted eyes, "Are you always so paranoid, or is it just something I tend to notice."

Laika shrugged, "I don't know. Am I really paranoid?"

Netto looked at Rockman who was in his PET at the time. Then they both looked back at Laika. "Yes," they said flatly.

Laika blinked, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Netto and Rockman said again.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, Laika-san," Rockman said. "But you are paranoid."

"Huh," Laika muttered. "Well, it is something I don't tend to think about," he said.

Netto laughed, "No kidding," he said dryly.

"I don't ever recall asking your opinion, Netto," Laika replied.

Netto shrugged, "And I should care… why?"

Rockman and Searchman both hid laughs for Laika's sake while he fixed Netto with a death glare. "You walked right into that," Netto told Laika offhandedly.

Laika sighed and picked up the now empty tea cups. "Right," he muttered.

Netto stretched and yawned, then he stood up as well. "I think I'm going to bed," he said.

"Already?" Laika asked.

Netto raised an eyebrow, "Already?" he asked.

"You spent the whole day sleeping," Laika told him while he washed the cups in the sink.

Netto realized his mistake. "Well you know… I'm just kinda out of it…"

"You're still tired from the virus," Laika said as he came back out from the kitchen. "You just don't want to tell me because you think I'll hover over you."

"How the hell do you do that?" Netto asked.

"Do what?" Laika replied.

"Tell me everything I'm thinking," Netto said.

Laika gave Netto a mysterious grin, "It's a secret," he said. "I just know how to read people well."

"Oh," Netto said in an offhand way.

"And if you're tired, then you should go to bed," Laika said in a dismissing tone.

Netto smiled, "All right, I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"See you," Laika replied.

Netto picked up his PET and disappeared into his room while he and Rockman talked softly. After about ten minutes their quiet murmur stopped and Laika peeked in to see Netto curled up around his PET, fast asleep.

Laika sighed, covered up Netto and shut the door before taking his own shower. When Laika finally got into bed Searchman came up in the closest monitor. "Going to bed, Laika-san?"

"Yes," Laika replied evenly. "Why?"

"No reason, you just seemed a little on edge earlier," Searchman replied.

Laika sighed, "Just… keep an eye on the up to date news for me please," he said.

"Yes, Laika-san," Searchman replied.

"Oh, and Searchman?" Laika asked.

"Yes?" Searchman replied.

"If anything does happen… tell me quickly," Laika said.

Searchman nodded, "I'll make sure too."

Laika gave his navi a small grin, "Thank you, Searchman."

"As always, it is an honor, Laika-san," Searchman assured him.

Laika's grin broadened into the first smile Searchman had seen in months. "Thank you," Laika said again. "For everything."

Searchman nodded and left the computer with out another word. "I know, Laika-san," he said to himself. "And I thank you."

The next morning Netto groaned as he slowly stirred to life under his many sheets. /Morning, sleepyhead/ Rockman teased.

/Just talk to me/ Netto groaned.

/I doubt you'd hear me under all those blankets/ Rockman pointed out.

/Touché/ Netto muttered as he slowly crawled out of his burrow.

Rockman laughed softly. "Not really, just common sense."

"Logic, arguing, it's all the same to me," Netto yawned as he appeared to the real world. He winced as the morning sunlight hit his dilated eyes.

"Any news?" Rockman asked.

"Huh?" Netto turned to see Searchman in the monitor. "Oh, hey!" he waved.

Searchman blinked once then lifted his paw in a solitary wave and quickly dropped it. "No news yet," he told Rockman.

"Too bad," Netto yawned. "But at least it's being tracked, right?"

"Yes," Searchman said. "We're not sure where it is trying to go, however."

"Web nets?" Netto asked.

"I'm afraid so," Searchman replied.

"Web nets?" Laika asked.

Netto blinked and turned to his friend, "Some thing I know that you don't, well this is a first," he grinned.

"What's a web net," Laika asked again while ignoring Netto's jeer.

"It's several crossing points put all into one link. Kinda like an intersection on a street," Rockman said. "We can't track the virus very well because it's using the web nets as hopping points so we can't tell where it is until it's next hop."

"Oh," Laika said.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," Netto said.

Laika shrugged, "I'm a solider, not a programmer."

Netto laughed and hopped out of bed, "Fair enough," he said. "So, what's on the agenda today."

Before Laika could reply there was a small note in the air before Rockman opened a new e-mail. "Who is it?" Laika asked.

Rockman blinked, "I… can't tell. It seems to be a web net point though."

"Where?" Netto asked.

Rockman traced his paw over the image. "On the base…" Rockman said slowly. "Is there a large intersection on base?" he asked Searchman.

"Of course," Searchman replied.

Rockman frowned, "A prediction?" he asked.

Netto looked at the map and noticed a small paw print in the corner. "Try… an invitation," he muttered.

"By who?" Laika asked.

"The virus?" Searchman followed up his operator.

"Oh it's smart enough," Netto said darkly.

"You're joking," Laika said.

Netto shook his head, "I wish," he muttered.

Laika groaned and held his head. "Send that to Leon," he said. "Netto, you stay here."

"But…" Netto began to protest.

"I have more catnip," Laika said dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare…" Netto hissed, his tail puffing out slightly.

"Oh?" Laika asked. "Wouldn't I?"

Netto glared at him, "You can't keep me out of this!"

"Yes, I can," Laika told him. "And I will, by any means necessary."

"But…" Netto protested. "Come on Laika I know more about the Neko Virus then anyone else. I've already fought it and Rockman's defeated it before. Why are you so worried?"

"Netto, you can't go out there for several reasons, one, you're still infected. Two, the virus I dangerous and if you have defeated and if it is as smart as you say then chances are it could attempt some kind of revenge. Three, this is a Sharro military base and you're not even supposed to be here. Okay?" he snapped.

"No," Netto growled back. "I want to fight."

"I know you do, but you can't. It's too dangerous," Laika replied coolly, "Just let me take care of it."

"I can handle it!" Netto yelled back. "I don't need to be watched over like a little kid."

"I'm not saying you're inept Netto. I'm saying going outside would just be a plain bad idea, that's all," Laika hissed back. "It's not you I'm worried about, it's about everything else!"

Netto crossed his arms, "I can take care of myself," he said with an angry glare. "I want to go."

Laika shook his head, "No, and I already said I'll make sure you don't."

Netto glared at the taller boy. "You know you can't keep me here anyways, even with the catnip."

"Is that a threat?" Laika asked in a low voice.

Netto eyed him, "You started it, Mr. I-have-the-catnip."

Laika rubbed his forehead, "Netto, please. Just… this once stay here."

"Last time I stayed here you nearly froze to death outside!" Netto yelped.

Laika glared at Netto and immediately he knew he went too far. "That was an accident, Netto," Laika said in a dangerous voice.

Netto knew it was against his better judgment to continue the argument but he couldn't help it. "I will do whatever I want," he said huffily.

Laika fixed him with an icy stare and turned his back to him. "Fine," he growled.

Netto blinked and went into his bedroom to retrieve his PET. "If you think it stops at that you're insane," Rockman told Netto quietly.

Netto shrugged, "Yeah well… maybe he just stopped so we wouldn't argue anymore."

Rockman made a worried sound but didn't really say anything. Maybe Netto was right, maybe Laika was just ready to call it quits and go after the virus. Netto peeked his head out into the hall and looked around, just in case. "Think Laika gave up?" he asked Rockman quietly.

"Maybe…" Rockman answered doubtfully.

Netto stepped out into the hall and sighed, "I hope I didn't get him too upset," he murmured.

Rockman looked around but Searchman was nowhere to be seen. "He just wants to make sure you're safe, Netto-kun."

Netto crossed his arms, "I don't need protection like that," he huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

Rockman hid a small smile, "Whatever you say, Netto-kun."

Laika shut the door behind him and walked out into the hall. He looked up to see Netto looking at him with a worried expression that almost made him feel guilty about what he was going to do, almost. "Laika?" he asked.

"Yes?" Laika replied.

"Are you upset, about what I said?"

Laika took in a deep breath, "No, I'm not upset," he answered truthfully. Netto's features relaxed into a grin and he looked at little more at ease. "However," Laika said while tossing Netto a small object. "I still stand by what I said."

Netto caught the package on pure reflex. Whatever it was opened as soon as it hit is hands and he dropped it in surprise. "Wha…" he said then it dawned on him when the minty smell permeated the air. "You didn't…" he glared at Laika.

"You're a little too trusting for your own good," Laika muttered as Netto began to sneeze while vainly trying to dust the stuff off his hands. "I even told you what I was going to do."

Netto sneezed again as the fine powder rose in the air. He figured Laika must have crushed it or something just to make sure. "That was low…" he muttered.

Laika stepped forward as Netto's legs failed him and caught the boy. "I said three perfectly good reasons why you shouldn't go out and they still remain. Not to mention if I would have just left you here you would have escaped any time you wanted. I know your skills at programming and hacking are better then you let on."

Netto growled softly, "I don't like you right now."

Laika sighed, "That really doesn't matter. I'm just keeping you from doing something stupid."

Netto glared at him as best he could, "By doing something stupid yourself?"

Laika's eyebrow twitched as he carried Netto to the couch. "I'll let you have that one. I'm not exactly happy with resorting to this. But I know you and I knew that you wouldn't give me much of a choice otherwise."

Netto closed his eyes while Laika set him down. "I'll get back at you," he noted.

Laika nodded, "Feel free when I get back. I'll see you in a few hours."

Netto listened quietly as Laika's footsteps got fainter and fainter. He heard the door slam and sat up holding up the small pouch that was slightly cracked open that he had let a small amount of cat nip fall out of. "Heh…" he smirked.

"I knew something was wrong when I couldn't feel it," Rockman gasped. "You staged that whole thing!"

"Duh," Netto replied. "I knew Laika was going to do something. Like I would be dumb enough to fall for that."

"You still got some though," Rockman pointed out.

Netto made a face, "I had to let some go or he'd get suspicious. Don't worry, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Are you sure you're going to go?" Rockman asked.

"Don't worry," Netto said easily. "We'll handle it from the background, they don't even know where the virus is."

"And you do?" Rockman asked.

"Nope, but I bet I can find out faster with your help," Netto said with a hopeful grin.

"And who said I would help you?" Rockman replied.

"Come on, I know you want to catch the virus just as much as me," Netto chided his twin. "Please?"

Rockman sighed, "If I say no will you try anyways?"

"Yes," Netto replied simply.

Rockman shrugged, "All right then. I'll help, but only to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

"Yay!" Netto cheered. "I can't wait to see the look on Laika's face," he cackled.

"I can," Rockman muttered as he linked out of his PET and into the main computer.

Netto dashed around the apartment for a hat, heavy coat, gloves and other winter paraphernalia so that he didn't freeze when he left the building. He knew he was on borrowed time as far as Laika was concerned but he didn't really care. He was going to prove he didn't need protection from anyone else and that he could take care of himself perfectly fine.

After he pulled on heavier gloves over his thin ones he undid the electronic lock on Laika's door in a matter of minutes. With a smirk he listened to the satisfying click as the door swung out. "Laika-san is going to kill you," Rockman reminded him again, just to make sure Netto understood.

Netto shrugged and stepped out into the hallway. He closed the door and looked around to make no stray soldier was going to find him by accident. When he was sure the halls were clear he quietly padded down one to where the elevator was. Once on the first floor, all he needed to do was check around the small hallway in front of him then walk out of the building.

Rockman followed him in the internet. He blended in there better because he chose a public channel where other navis were going the other way once they learned of the virus' incoming attack. Rockman sighed and patiently made his way through the crowd while Netto went ahead to where the soldiers were gathered. He ducked into an old observation tower and made sure no one was there before booting up an old computer.

"We're going to look through this?" Rockman asked Netto.

Netto shrugged, "Better then nothing," he said cheerfully.

Rockman shrugged and went into the computer as it booted up. He made sure to mask their IP and other signals before turning on the programs needed to find the virus. "Okay, Netto-kun, I have a very general location."

Netto sat down in the chair without removing any of his winter clothes. It was too cold in the building to do so and he wasn't about to play with Sharro weather. "Which one?" Netto asked.

Rockman frowned, typed a bit more and smiled, "Two now."

"Go Rockman," Netto cheered and began to narrow their base of searching. "Where is it…" he said slowly.

"The military seems to be having more luck then us," Rockman noted.

"Yeah well…" Netto paused, trying to think up a retort. "I don't care," he said finally.

Rockman shrugged, "Fine with me," he laughed quietly. "I'm not the one freezing in some abandoned building looking for it," he noted quietly.

"No," Netto answered cheekily. "You're freezing in an abandoned computer."

Rockman frowned, then sighed. "Don't you want to convince me to stay?" he asked.

"I'm your little brother, it's my job to annoy you," Netto replied with a wicked grin as he tapped a few more buttons.

"Gee thanks," Rockman said rather dryly. "And it's my job to protect you," he pointed out.

"And you are," Netto assured him.

"I fail to see how," Rockman replied.

"By keeping an eye on me you can make sure I don't do anything I might regret later on," Netto answered. "Like go chide Laika about it."

Rockman sighed in a comically depressing way, "This is true," he noted with a tinge of good humor in his voice.

Netto smiled and hit several more buttons as Rockman brought up a new program. A red light blipped on screen for a moment then vanished. "Did we just ping the virus?" Netto asked excitedly.

Rockman scanned the logs and nodded, "Yeah!" he replied. "I think we can use this program to get a fix on the virus. It might take several tries though."

Netto grinned, "Finally," he breathed and touched the same sequence of buttons. It didn't work the second or third time, but the fourth try produced similar results to the first try. He did it again and again while Rockman ran the program until the ping fixed its self on the location and the blip remained on screen.

"We got it," Rockman said happily.

Netto nodded, "Think you can go there and lead the military there without giving away our location."

Rockman nodded, "I'll do my best." He logged out of the computer and began to head where the Neko virus was in the Sharro Base Area.

Netto watched Rockman with keen eyes as his navi went through the various back links of the area. There weren't many, so navigation was difficult. He noted that they probably didn't want people trying to stay hidden on a military base which was understandable but he really didn't care.

"Take the link to your right," Netto murmured into his PET.

Rockman nodded and did as he was told. He came out on the other end to where the Neko Virus was napping on an old digitized computer terminal. Rockman touched the link opening gently to make it visible to all of the military issue computers. Before it appeared on the maps however, the Neko Virus opened a yellow eye and sat up, grinning.

"Rockman, run!" Netto yelped into his PET as he gave his navi an Aqua Tower battle chip.

Rockman slammed his paws on the ground and drenched the virus while making a run for the link he just entered, only to find it was gone. "Netto-kun, it's not here!" Rockman cried out.

"What?" Netto gasped. "That's impossible, the…" he blinked as he slowly came to a realization. "It's a trap," he gasped.

Rockman dodged the angry cat's blow and landed gracefully on the other side of the web page. "What are we going to do?"

Netto gave him an area steal battle chip to escape the attack. "I don't know, can you send an e-mail?" he asked desperately.

"How about you go out and find Laika?" Rockman snapped.

"But…" Netto tried to protest.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelled.

Netto winced and nodded, "All right, all right, I'm going." He turned around to leave the building, but blocking his way was a large cat with a wicked smile. "Rockman…" he asked slowly.

Rockman jumped again and rolled away to safety. "Yes, Netto-kun?" he panted.

"We forgot about the second one," Netto told him in a slow voice.

Rockman's green eyes widened. "Where?" he asked.

Netto backed up while the virus slowly advanced on him, "Right in front of me."

Rockman jumped again, but this time the Neko virus managed to catch him and held him pinned to the ground. "I'm not in the best of situations myself, Netto-kun."

The virus in front of Netto took a dive at the boy, who managed to jump out of the way before running to the back of the building. "Think it remembers us from last time?"

Rockman looked into the deep yellow eyes of the Virus that now had him pinned. He smiled sheepishly while it hissed angrily at him. "I'd say yes, Netto-kun."

Netto slid across the slippery surface into another room where he managed to shut the door on the virus, effectively locking himself in. "I'm going to send an e-mail," he said softly.

Rockman's PET screen went blank as Rockman's signal was cut off from the internet. /Rockman/ Netto called.

/I'm here/ Rockman replied. /It's got me though./

/Where are you/ Netto asked him as he typed out the e-mail to Laika.

/I don't know, some kind of hidden link, I believe/ Rockman replied. /I don't know how much longer the virus is going to toy with me before it tries to delete me though./

Netto shivered/Let's… just not think about it right now. I'm going to send this e-mail and hopefully Laika and Searchman can help./

/Before or after Laika-san kills you for leaving/ Rockman asked.

Netto smiled sheepishly/I'm not going to answer that/ he replied diplomatically.

Rockman stopped talking because his signal became too weak to establish a strong thought connection. Netto could still feel his presence so he knew the navi wasn't in any danger at the moment. He breathed a sigh of relief and sent the e-mail to Laika's PET. "There," he muttered.

He blinked as the building he was in suddenly came completely online. The lights overhead turned on and the old wires began to hum with electricity. He turned around as the door wooshed open and he realized that the virus must have taken over the entire system to prevent him from locking himself anywhere.

The virus came into the room, barely managing to fit through the door. Netto looked up at the giant cat and remembered what almost happened last time they met, "Heh… you remember me, don't you?" he asked it.

The virus meowed loudly, then hissed. Netto knew it could understand him, and he also knew it remembered their last encounter quite well. "Oh boy…" he muttered as he backed into the monitors.

The virus came up and loomed over him. He looked back, unsure of whether he should attempt to escape or try and override the system. The virus didn't give him a chance to do either and pounced on him, pinning him to the floor, much like his navi.

He felt Rockman's alarm and tried to assure him that he was okay, but they were just too far apart. 'Crap…' he muttered to himself.

Over aways, Laika received the e-mail from Netto as Searchman looked for the hidden virus. He scanned its contents and growled loudly. "Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

"I can't BELIEVE this…" he hissed.

Searchman read the e-mail and sighed, "I can," he said softly and returned to his PET as Laika dashed off to help his friend.

"I told him!" Laika hissed loudly. "I told him not to go outside because things would get messy, and look what happened."

"Laika-san, Netto-san and Rockman just don't have that kind of personality," Searchman said fairly.

Laika rubbed his forehead, "I know they don't. But you'd think after all that they'd take a hint…" he sighed heavily. "Okay, I got the e-mail from an old observation building. I don't know where Rockman is though."

Searchman frowned, "Why don't you plug me in and I'll look for him."

"Can you handle it?" Laika asked. "Or would you rather have me operating."

Searchman shook his head, "I'll help Rockman and you help Netto-san."

Laika nodded and plugged Searchman into the main system. "All right, after we get them out of there, send them an e-mail once we're safe."

Searchman nodded, "Okay." Laika watched silently as his navi went into the internet to look for Netto's missing navi.

"All right Netto," Laika muttered. "You better hope that this turns out all right, for your sake."

The Neko Virus stared down at Netto with angry yellow eyes. "H-hello," Netto said slowly.

It meowed loudly and hissed at him. Netto blinked then decided to keep his mouth shut for his own sake.

The cat lifted up its paws a bit and Netto took in a deep breath and sat up. The virus growled and pounced at him again but Netto managed to dodge. The virus mewled angrily and swiped a large paw at him that caught his hat and swept it off his head. "Hey," Netto protested as he went for the hat.

The virus blinked then pounced on Netto again, holding him securely to the floor. Netto groaned as he blinked stars from his eyes. 'It's toying with me,' he though angrily.

The giant virus inspected the hapless boy and meowed again. Netto slowly realized that the virus didn't realize he was also infected with it, like his navi. 'Of course not,' he thought. 'I'm human.'

The virus lay down in the middle of the floor and picked up the paws that were keeping Netto pinned to the floor. Netto turned around and backed up into the wall. The virus put a paw over Netto's hat and smirked at him. Netto glared at the cat angrily, "That's right, you're about as smart as Rush, aren't you?" he asked it.

The giant cat flashed some teeth in an unmistakable grin and mewled. Netto inched his way towards the open door but the virus was too quick for him. It reached forward and grabbed his jacked hood with its teeth and pulled him back towards it where he was held securely in its paws. "Great," Netto hissed.

Rockman groaned as he tried to get free of the virus' double. However after absorbing the energy from millions of navis all over the world, it just wasn't possible. "Why are you doing this?" he asked as he pushed vainly against the huge paws.

The virus didn't really reply in a satisfactory way for Rockman but he could figure that this part of the virus' plan was revenge. And because of it he and Netto were both in danger.

"I'm amazed you didn't go after Rush," he said softly to himself.

The virus continued to nose Rockman around while he tried to fight back. He wasn't hurt in any way. However, it was difficult to tell whether the cat was going to hurt him or merely continue to toy with him each time it launched a new attack.

Finally after what seemed like hours the cat fell onto the floor of the net in a heap. Rockman blinked and then gathered enough of his wits about him to attempt to log out, but before he could the virus opened an eye and pinned him on the floor with a large paw.

Rockman winced and tried to move but he knew it was futile. He looked up and saw a shadow move rather quickly. He blinked and sat up, "Searchman?" he said quietly.

Searchman came out of the shadow with a finger over his lips. Rockman nodded and watched as Searchman slowly leveled his gun at the virus.

Searchman loaded a capture bullet in the gun and when he fired the bullet opened to reveal a large net that fell over the cat.

Surprisingly the cat stayed asleep through all this, but Rockman didn't care. He gave Searchman a grateful look as he helped Rockman out of the net and the virus' grip. "Thanks," he said softly.

Searchman gave him a brief smile and nodded then he opened his com link. "I have secured one of the two copies of the Neko Virus," he announced then proceeded to give the coordinates. When he finished his message he looked at Rockman, "Let's go."

Rockman looked at the sleeping cat and nodded, "Ready when you are," he said as they both linked out of the web page.

Laika ran into the building where Netto had sent his e-mail from. He crept quietly though the building and found Netto in the grip of the Neko Virus and looking very unhappy.

Laika raised an eyebrow then he realized that it was asleep. "Netto," he said softly.

Netto looked over at Laika and sighed. "Hey Laika."

Laika walked over and smirked. "Interesting predicament you're in here."

"Shut up and get me out of here," Netto growled.

Laika crossed his arms, "Serves you right for leaving."

Netto rolled his eyes, "Laika, lecture me after I'm not in the clutches of cat-zilla."

Laika nodded and grabbed Netto's hands to pull him out of the grip of the virus. "Although you're in for quite a bit of I told you so later on," he growled.

Netto rolled his eyes, "I'm well aware."

Finally, Netto made his way free of the grip of the giant cat. "It's asleep," he said softly.

One yellow eye opened slowly, "Not anymore," Laika hissed and pushed Netto out of the room. "Go!"

Netto didn't need telling twice as he ran out of the building and into the blinding snow. Laika ran out behind him and quickly put his own hat on Netto's head to hide his ears before dragging the half-blind boy through the snow.

Rockman and Searchman chose that time the return to their PET's. "Netto-kun?" Rockman called.

Netto blinked and finally noted that he could see regardless of all the white. "Rockman, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why are you running?" he asked.

Netto looked behind him to see a huge cat jumping through the snow. "Heh…" he said slowly. "Funny story."

"Ah," Rockman said as they ran. "It woke up?"

"Yeah," Netto said. "What about the one after you?"

"Searchman caught it," Rockman said.

"Good work," Laika said though his teeth.

Searchman nodded and quickly sent out a warning about the second virus to the soldiers in the area.

Laika shoved Netto into a snow bank and quickly jumped in after him while the virus jumped over them. "Wha…" Netto said surprised but was hushed as Laika put a hand over his mouth.

Netto glared at him, but Laika shook his head. 'Not now,' he mouthed and removed his hand.

Netto curled up and shivered a little as they sat in the snow, waiting for backup to arrive. Finally, a soldier with a sniper came in and shot out a bullet similar to that of Searchman's. The cat growled angrily as it found its self ensnared in the net and returned to the internet to escape capture.

"Silver!" Leon yelled. "Get it!"

"With pleasure!" the girl navi cheered.

Laika and Netto couldn't see what was going on but apparently Silver won because a minute later the mission was declared completed.

"Thank god," Netto said happily.

Later that evening at Laika's apartment Leon came over bearing the evening news straight from head quarters. He looked at Netto and Laika and grinned, "I have good news and I have bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

"Whichever," Laika said coolly.

"Well," Leon said, going on. "The good news is, we have both of the viruses and they've merged back into one, so there's only one copy now. Bad news is, since it mutated, it's going to take at least a week, if not longer to program and new vaccine program."

Netto groaned and fell onto the couch. "A week?"

"Maybe two," Leon said apologetically. "Sorry kid, but that's the way things are."

Laika sighed. "All right then."

"At least we have the virus," Rockman said with a grin.

Netto sat up, "This is true," he laughed. "We don't have to worry about any more crazy things happening."

Laika eyed him, "Unless you cause them," he said.

Netto blushed, "Sh-shut up."

Leon laughed, "All right, I have to get back to my job but I thought you would want to hear what was going on. See you!" he waved and left.

Laika sighed and stood up, "Okay, now that he's gone," he started. Netto put his ears back and avoided Laika's gaze. "What in the hell were you thinking?" he snapped. "I told you to stay here! You deliberately made yourself a target."

"We caught the virus, didn't we?" Netto said hopefully.

"But you were in danger!" he growled. "Netto, you have to be more careful or you're going to get yourself and your navi hurt. I don't like being upset with you, but one day if you don't start listening to others, especially your navi you are going to end up hurting yourself and him."

Netto's blush deepened as he stared intently at the floor. Rockman and Searchman took that moment to quietly log out so that Netto and Laika could talk.

Laika walked over to Netto and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Netto, I know you think I'm being mean, but I'm not. I'm just concerned, and so is Rockman and Searchman and everyone else around you. You can't not listen to people because all it does is make way for serious mistakes."

"Sorry," Netto mumbled.

Laika sighed and let Netto go. He sat next to him on the couch and leaned into the cushions. "Just promise me next time I ask you to do something like stay home for your own good, you'll do it."

Netto looked at Laika and gave him a lopsided grin. "All right, I promise."

Laika eyed him warily, "Seriously?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "Yes, seriously."

Rockman took in a huge breath. "Oh thank god," he sighed.

"Stressful day?" Searchman asked him.

Rockman sat down on the floor of the net and leaned into Searchman's legs for support. "You have no idea," he said softly.

"At least it's over," Searchman said while moving Rockman forward and sitting down himself then allowing Rockman to continue leaning against him.

Rockman smiled, "Yeah, that's true. It's over."

The next morning Laika shook Netto awake. Netto opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his friend. "Wha?" he asked sleepily.

Laika straightened up and nodded at the clock, "It's almost noon. Get up, please."

Netto saw up and covered a yawn with his hand. "Noon?" he asked. "Wow, long night."

Laika shrugged, "You can't sleep all day you know."

Netto nodded and rolled out of bed. "I know," he said fairly. "Twelve hours isn't a bad aim," he said with a grin and side stepped Laika to walk out of the room.

Laika shook his head while covering a tiny grin that played on his lips. "You sleep way too much," he told Netto.

Rockman appeared on the hallway monitor as Netto disappeared into the bathroom to clean his teeth and get dressed. "He actually has always slept like that," Rockman told Laika with a smile.

Laika shrugged and returned to the kitchen, "I figured as much," he replied. "Netto doesn't strike me as one who would enjoy waking up early."

Rockman shook his head, "Nope."

Netto attacked Laika from behind five minutes later as he made crepes for breakfast. "Hello," he said into Laika's ear as he looked over Laika's arm. "Watcha doing?"

Laika jumped and splashed batter on himself. "Netto!" he gasped, not realizing it was Netto until he was practically on top of him.

"So?" Netto asked, looking up at him.

"So, what?" Laika asked.

"What are you making?"

Laika blinked then looked at the pan. "Crepes, for breakfast. We can fill them with bananas and fruit."

"Yum," Netto said with a smile.

Laika felt a blush threaten to tinge his cheeks as he looked down at Netto so he turned his gaze back to the pan. "Yeah. They're my favorite breakfast food," he muttered.

Netto walked over to Laika's other side and peered over his arm to get a view of his new angle. "Can I help?" he asked.

Laika looked down at him, "No."

Rockman and Searchman watched as Netto and Laika bickered over the frying pan. Searchman noted that Laika's cheeks turned red briefly even while he was arguing. Rockman noticed it too and smiled, "Laika-san's changed lately."

Searchman looked down at Rockman and shook his head, "No. Just with Netto-san. He's still fairly indifferent."

Rockman blinked, "Really?" he asked.

Searchman nodded, "Yeah. Laika-san isn't one to change his nature so quickly."

Rockman frowned, "No, I wouldn't think so."

"Well, Laika-san is not one to wear emotions on his sleeve, if you're thinking of doing anything I would suggest against it. Laika-san takes things at his own pace," Searchman said while giving Rockman a side long glance. "Otherwise he'll just freeze up again."

Rockman rubbed his ears nervously, "I wasn't planning to do anything," he said innocently.

Searchman gave him a tiny smile that Rockman returned in full. "That obvious?"

"Playing navi matchmaker for your brother and Laika-san isn't the best idea," Searchman told him fairly.

Rockman sighed, "I know, but unless Laika is direct Netto-kun won't realize it," he said with a frown.

Searchman nodded at him, "He's not the only one," he murmured.

"Hm?" Rockman asked.

Searchman shook his head, "Nothing."

Netto walked over to the monitor, covered in flour. "Oops," he said softly. "Hey Rockman, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Rockman said as he watched Laika sigh heavily and pull out a wash cloth.

"Can you go to papa and ask him just when the vaccine will be ready?" he asked. "And to tell him we're fine."

Rockman nodded, "Think it's safe for me to go out?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will ask any questions. If you run into any one, then just tell them I'm on a mission. Kay?"

Rockman nodded, "Will do. Beware of Laika," he laughed as he linked out.

Netto blinked confusedly as Laika put the wash cloth on his head. "Stay out of the flour," he said in a low voice.

Netto jumped and squirmed as Laika tried to get the flour off of Netto. "Laika-san?" Searchman asked.

Laika sighed, "Follow Rockman. Make sure nothing happens."

Searchman nodded and logged out.

"Lemme go," Netto growled.

"You need to stay out of the flour," Laika sighed as he got the remainder of the flour off of Netto's head. "It gets everywhere."

"I didn't mean to," he groaned. "The container is on a shelf. Who puts their flour container on a shelf?"

"I do," Laika growled. "Because my kitchen is small and there's no room."

Netto pushed his way out of Laika's grip and shook the remaining flour out of his hair. "Sorry," he murmured.

Laika shook his head, "It's fine," he told him. "Want some breakfast?"

Netto looked at the steaming crepes on the counter in and grinned. "Yes please."

Later that day Netto was lounging on the couch as Laika sat across from him, flipping through channels. Netto eyed him lazily, "Have another cat nip toy?" he asked.

Laika frowned and turned on a random TV show. "No, I don't. Why, want some?"

Netto growled, "Watch it."

Laika turned of the TV. "Sorry."

Netto sat up, "You're apologizing?" he asked.

Laika crossed his arms, "Is it illegal?"

Netto shook his head, "No, just surprising," he said with a grin. "I remember when you would have said something like that and just been mean about it."

"Yes, I was a jerk before," Laika growled. "I know."

It was now Netto's turn to apologize. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Laika shook his head, "It's all right."

Netto smiled and sprawled out again, this time with his head in Laika's lap. "Touch my ears and die," he said cheerfully before falling asleep.

Laika smirked and began to scratch his ears as soon as he drifted off. "Good night," he murmured.

The next morning Netto woke up slowly, he felt safe and content and so there was no reason to jolt out of his comfortable mood quite yet. Above him he heard a soft noise and he slowly realized that Laika had never put him to bed. Rather, Laika fell asleep sitting up, with his hand on Netto's head.

Netto chuckled and sat up slowly, pushing Laika's hand away. Then he leaned over and peered into Laika's face, getting very close. "I told you to leave my ears alone," he said warningly while trying not to laugh.

Laika's eyes fluttered as he woke up. He was up very late the night before watching Netto and debating whether to carry him to bed or not. He figured that he must have fallen asleep while contemplating. "Hm?" he mumbled.

"Wake up," Netto said in a loud voice jerking Laika out of his half asleep state.

Laika's eyes flew open to see a pair of slitted brown ones VERY close to his. He took in a deep breath and fought down a blush. "M-morning," he said quietly.

Netto laughed, noting his obvious cause of discomfort in his friend. He didn't know WHY it made Laika uncomfortable but he knew it did and that was enough reason to do it. "Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Get off me," Laika told him.

"Why?" Netto asked with a smirk. He was going to be as annoying as he possibly could to get back at Laika for deliberately touching his ears.

"You are way too close to me," Laika told him sternly. "Get off, now."

"Aww," Netto stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Also, although Laika didn't think it was deliberate, but his ears also dipped a little in an attempt to make his pout even more affective.

Laika blinked and slowly realized just how cute Netto looked, even if he was also really annoyed with him. "Get. Off. Now."

Netto braced his arms against Laika's shoulders and pushed himself up. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're no fun," he remarked.

Laika shrugged, "I don't care if I'm fun or not. You were too close."

"And you touched my ears," Netto retorted.

Laika blinked, "And how would you know that?" he asked, in spite of himself.

"You fell asleep with your hand on my head," Netto told him.

Laika was impressed in spite of himself. It seemed that Netto was far more observant then he had previously shown to other people. "You notice a lot more then you tell people, don't you?" he asked Netto suddenly.

Netto blinked, "Well, I don't know." He looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You noticed that my hand was on your head," Laika told him.

"Yeah? So?" he replied.

"So, if you were truly as unobservant as you let people think you are you wouldn't have noticed that," Laika explained.

"Oh," Netto said simply. Then he shrugged, "Well I guess so." He never really had thought about it before. He still wasn't sure what Laika was trying to say.

Laika rolled his eyes. It was amazing how observant and yet how dense Netto could be. At the same time, no less. "Never mind," he said with a careless wave of his hand.

"All right," Netto murmured as he watched Laika stand up.

Laika walked to the kitchen and got the pan out with a sigh. Some thing wouldn't change about Netto, his incredible denseness must have been one of those things. "It doesn't bother me as much, though," he realized. He liked Netto just the way he was.

Later that day both boys were lazing about, waiting for their navis to return. It wasn't long before Netto began to complain of boredom to Laika.

"Netto, please stop," Laika told him sincerely.

"I can't help it," Netto said with a heavy, over-acted sigh as he hung upside-down from the couch. "I'm bored!"

"Then go…" Laika stopped. He had almost said, 'then go do something' but he realized that telling Netto such a thing wasn't an option the other boy could enjoy.

"Laika," Netto growled softly. He knew where that train of thought was going.

"Sorry," Laika said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

Netto stared up at the ceiling and wiggled his ears until they rested against the back of his head. Not only was he bored, but he was also upset.

"Netto?" Laika asked, looking from his novel to peer at the unhappy boy.

"I am so sick of staying inside," he complained. "I just… want to go home."

Laika winced and put his book away. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?" Netto asked. "It's not your fault."

"No, but I'm also the one keeping you inside," Laika pointed out. He knew that Netto did blame him for that much.

Netto made a face. "True," he admitted. "But it's also for my own good, and I know that as well. I'm just tired of it. Tired of everything."

"Tired of me?" Laika teased with a half grin.

Netto's eyes widened as he flipped over. "No!" he said, slightly offended.

"I was joking," Laika told him. He was slightly surprised at how violently Netto had reacted to his little tease. "I didn't mean it."

"Oh," Netto mumbled, blushing a scarlet hue. Then his eyes shifted to the side, slyly. "You can tease?" he asked Laika dubiously.

Laika glared at Netto. "I would hope after living with me so long you would understand that I'm not the 'ice cold jerk from Sharro' anymore."

Netto looked away. "Ah… you heard that rant?" he asked. He remembered yelling to Rockman after the incident with Videoman. In all actuality, he had called Laika much worse things then what the aqua haired soldier had just reiterated to him.

"Yes. Your language can be very, erm…" Laika paused, turning over his next phrase carefully, "colorful."

Netto grinned, "Rockman has told me that, many times," he assured his friend.

"Oh, somehow I don't doubt that," Laika replied. "Regardless, yes, I can tease and no, don't you dare take advantage of it."

Netto chuckled, "I didn't plan to," he told Laika. "So don't worry."

Laika stood up and sat next to Netto on the couch. "Should I worry? You certainly seem to be quite a handful."

Netto crossed his arms, "Not my fault," he said huffily. "This stuff just… happens! I don't ask for it to, it just does."

Laika let amusement dance in his eyes as he eyed Netto's increasingly puffed out tail. "I know. No one would ask for such a thing to fall on him. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?" Netto asked him, obviously scandalized by Laika's comment.

"You're so," Laika tried to think of a way to say it that wouldn't offend Netto. "You're so energetic, Netto. It's very hard to keep up with you."

Netto peered at Laika and Laika stared back, unsure of what was going on behind those chocolate brown eyes. "Is that bad?" Netto asked finally.

Laika shook his head, "No." The answer was simple enough but Netto seemed to take it in a stride.

Netto smiled and leaned back. "Well, there you go then."

"Being with you isn't bad," Laika told him. "It's just," completely and utterly exhausting, Laika thought, "interesting."

Netto giggled, "Yay," he said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

Laika couldn't help it, he had to smile as well. Slowly, he realized that he was beginning to think of Netto more and more of a close friend then merely a co-worker. Surely this wasn't the way the 'cold hearted' Laika acted but he couldn't help it. Netto was the only one to try repeatedly to be his friend even after being scorned and pushed away by the older Net Savior. Even worse, he slowly began to realize to his utmost horror, that perhaps he thought of Netto even more then a friend. That was untraveled territory, and it frightened him.

"You okay, Laika?" Netto asked his friend. He was wondering what brought on the sudden change of expression on Laika's face.

"I'm… I'm fine," Laika said slowly. "Netto, I'm going to go work in my room for a bit."

Netto nodded, "All right. I'll just hang out here then. I'll tell you when Searchman and Rockman get back."

"All right," Laika agreed and hurried into the privacy of his room, leaving a very confused Netto behind.

Once he had shut the door he quickly collapsed onto his bed, slowly coming to terms with his feelings. He never had thought about it seriously before, what with incident after incident thanks to the neko virus. But, for some reason the more he thought about it the more it became clearer to him. His latest actions had been far from what someone would call 'loving' but they were affectionate. He cared for and respected the other boy a great deal for what he had and would undoubtedly go through in the future. He knew that for some reason or other that he was attracted to Netto. Being frankly honest with himself wasn't easy but as he slowly admitted everything to himself the more he began to see the past few months through a different light. "Oh my god…" he said slowly as it dawned on him, "I like Netto Hikari."

Netto sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling with a disinterested spirit. Laika had been in his room for an awfully long time and he was beginning to feel a little abandoned by the older boy. 'Silly,' he chided himself. 'Laika can't be there every second of the day.' He slowly began to realize how dependent he had grown on Laika over the past few months. When he was sick, or in trouble, or even just hungry Laika was there to help him. It seemed odd that he was just then beginning to realize what an impact Laika had made on his life.

With a sigh he lay out on the couch and continued his staring match with the ceiling, actually letting the long unused perception cogs turn in his head. Slowly, he realized that after living with Laika for a few months he was beginning to feel for the older boy in a way he hadn't felt about anyone, save the previous year when he had a slight crush on Meiru. He blinked and went over the last thought, 'when I had a crush on Meiru… huh?' he asked himself quietly.

Actually, it had taken him months to even admit he liked his pretty friend, and by the time he did he had long since forgotten the feeling. Until then that is. Bit by bit he began to piece together the little signs and by the time he had gotten through he realized that Rockman had known far longer then he had, which in a way annoyed him. His own twin was more perceptive of his emotions then he was. Then again, he wasn't one to be very perceptive to begin with.

'Then what about Laika?' a small voice asked in the back of his mind. Surely Laika didn't… or did he? Maybe, maybe not. With a shrug Netto got up and walked to the fridge. Like anything else in his life, realizing this didn't necessarily mean it had the impact that it should have on his mind. He was after all still barely a teen, not even so. Yes he liked Laika and yes, Laika was also a guy but taking into consideration that he himself might not be considered fully human, he wasn't really one to judge.

Laika chose that moment to emerge from his room, thinking that quite possibly Netto was asleep or doing something else. However when he walked into the kitchen he came face to face with the one person that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past forty-five minutes. "Hello, what are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

Netto blinked and peered at him, "I live her right now," Netto replied. "Unless you've gone insane and are about to tell me I'm allowed to go outside."

Laika blinked, "No!" he said quickly. "Of course not." Then he registered that Netto had just said, "You're not allowed to go anywhere."

Netto smirked and drank some water out of the bottle he had grabbed. "Take a nap or something? You seem a little out of it."

Laika shrugged, quickly regaining his cool attitude. "I'm fine," he replied sourly. Netto shrugged and wandered back into the living room to flip on the TV.

Laika sighed and grabbed a carton of juice and poured himself a glass. He winced at how he must seem to Netto, uncoordinated, scatterbrained, everything a good soldier wasn't. He put the carton back into the fridge and went into the living room, sitting on the couch by Netto but not next to him.

There was a bad sitcom on the television in Russian, Laika wasn't even sure if Netto understood it but he wasn't one to judge as he wasn't even sure he understood it. Netto's eyes began to droop and finally he fell asleep with his head propped onto his hand. Laika eyed him and wondered what he should do. A particularly badly placed laugh track snapped Netto back to reality, saving Laika any more worry.

"Tired?" Laika asked.

Netto nodded and yawned. "Yeah, it's only five but," he yawned again.

"Guess it can't be helped until they find the vaccine," Laika said.

Netto nodded in reply and an almost awkward silence settled between the two. Or at least Laika noticed it, to Netto it was the silence that had permeated almost 80 of his conversations with Laika over the past year. Finally he decided that he was fighting a lost battle and for what reasons even he himself couldn't figure he laid his head down in Laika's lap and got ready to fall asleep.

"Netto?" Laika asked, turning a bright shade of red, which Netto didn't even see because his eyes were closed.

"Yes?" Netto replied.

"Why?"

Netto opened his eyes, looked up at Laika and yawned. "Well, I dunno. Normally you're the one pulling me into your lap, so I figured I'm allowed right? I've already falled asleep like this one anyways. Besides it's more comfortable then those slabs you call pillows." He narrowed his eyes and realized Laika was blushing. He grinned, "Why, embarrassed?" he teased.

"N-no," Laika muttered, his blush deepening.

Netto sat up and looked at Laika. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You seem kinda… touchy."

"I'm not touchy," Laika snapped.

Netto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I'm not unobservant," he replied sarcastically.

"Huh?" Laika asked.

Netto shrugged, "Just because I'm like this doesn't mean I don't realize it," he pointed out. "Now, what's wrong? Ever since you went back in your room you've been acting weird. Did something happen? Did you find something out?"

Once again Laika marveled at how amazingly slow Netto could be even when he was in full realization. He also wondered if Rockman ever got as impatient as he did sometimes. "No, nothing happened. I just needed time to think."

"Hmmm?" Netto murmured leaning in.

Laika's blush increased. "What?"

"You're lying," Netto replied. "Something is wrong."

"And how would you know that?" Laika snapped back.

"For one thing you're not meeting my gaze," Netto countered. "For another you're avoiding my question."

Laika sighed, "Look, even if I did tell you what was going on that doesn't mean… I mean… well…" he sighed and looked at the floor. "I don't think you'll understand," he muttered.

Netto rocked back and sat down across from his friend. Even though he had just come to his own realization to think that Laika had his own was the last thing on his mind. He truly thought that Laika had some other problems and he wanted to know what and how he could help. "Try me," he replied evenly.

Laika shook his head, "No, Netto. It's not something you can help me with."

Netto's ears dipped. "Oh," he said softly.

Laika looked at the dejected looking Netto and felt bad for replying the way he did. "Netto, I didn't mean it like that. I…" he sighed. "I… don't know how else to put it," he said delicately.

"You don't trust me?" Netto asked, looking at Laika with a slightly pained expression.

"No, that's not it," Laika protested.

"Then why not?" Netto replied before Laika could say any more. "If you do trust me then why can't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Laika shook his head again. "I'm sorry but… no."

Netto frowned, "Well then, are you going to tell Searchman?"

"Huh?" Laika asked.

"Searchman, someone. Anyone," Netto replied. He was honestly worried at this point that Laika was being so guarded. "Laika, even if you can't talk to me you have to talk to someone. Not talking is probably part of the reason you were like the way you were before we met."

Laika opened his mouth, then closed it, suddenly realizing that Netto was a right. A huge part of why he was so much more open lately was because he had someone to be open to. And then he realized that he was pushing away one of the only people he trusted, and one of the few who trusted him back. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be," Netto sighed. "Just, talk to someone, please?"

"You're really worried," Laika noted with slight amusement.

"Of course, you're one of my best friends," Netto said softly. 'Yeah, friends' a tiny voice said in the back of his mind. He shoved it away and looked at Laika. "Someone needs to be worried about you," he teased gently.

Laika looked Netto up and down and realized that keeping everything from him could eventually cost him their friendship. If there was any way to avoid it he would but he knew that he couldn't. Maybe there would be a few months in the future but hopefully they could get over it and return to their old way of living. It was better then pushing away his happy go lucky friend forever. "Netto… I…" he swallowed hard.

"Yes?" Netto asked, thinking that possibly he was getting somewhere.

'Come on,' Laika told himself. 'Just say it, you're a soldier. You can do it.' He opened his eyes and looked straight into Netto's. "Netto," he said calmly. "I think I like you."

Netto blinked then burst out laughing.

Laika was slightly hurt at Netto's reaction. "What? This isn't funny, I'm dead serious."

"I know!" Netto chuckled. "That's why it's so funny." Laika gave him a puzzled look. "Only you would confess to liking someone so damn seriously," Netto explained before cracking up again.

"Oh," Laika said softly. "Wait, you're not upset or anything? I mean…"

Netto's giggles subsided and he shook his head. "Of course not. I mean," a brief blush passed over Netto's cheeks as well. "Well…"

A breath of relief came out of Laika as he realized what Netto was trying to say. "I understand," he replied.

Netto gave him a tiny grin. "Well, I'm not really one to be very… close minded. I mean I'm technically not even completely human am I?" Laika gave him a shocked look and Netto pointed to his tail. "Duh," he said.

Laika shook his head, "You certainly have an interesting outlook on your existence."

"Huh?"

"You're a very unique person, Netto Hikari," Laika explained.

"Thank you," Netto said with a grin.

An old action movie came onto the television screen and Laika watched as Netto became absorbed in it and fell onto Laika's lap in order to watch it. So easily the conversation had come and gone that Laika could hardly believe that they had it at all. Such a person was Netto Hikari, who probably didn't even realize what he had just confessed to. But as he had told himself so much before, that was merely part of his charm. So incredibly slow and easy going, but still perceptive in ways Laika couldn't even imagine. Quite the enigmatic character he had chosen to like.

After awhile, he guessed that Netto was asleep. Smiling to himself he began to stroke Netto's ears and continue to watch the movie. When a commercial break came on Netto shifted under the touch and Laika pulled his hand back quickly. Netto turned his head up to look at Laika. "It's okay," he said.

"Now it's okay?" Laika teased softly.

Netto grinned, "I don't mind. Just don't get used to it."

Laika smiled back and put his hand on Netto's head. Netto continued to look back at Laika and Laika realized that it was okay. There was no barrier anymore, emotional or otherwise. He didn't need to be the perfect soldier around Netto. He never had to. There was no rhyme or reason to it, he knew that he could be Laika and that was a freedom he hadn't enjoyed in years.

On a whim he leaned down and brushed Netto's lips with his own. When he pulled back Netto was smiling and so was he, one smiles of many that only came around when Netto was with him.

Watching from the hall monitor silently was Rockman and Searchman. Searchman had his arms around Rockman and Rockman leaned into the embrace. "Finally," Rockman breathed.

Two days later Laika flew back with Netto to Electopia and returned to the Sci Labs where Netto's father was waiting. Rockman and Netto were taken off-line for a few hours so that Yuuichirou could make sure that the vaccine went in correctly and that no damage was caused. During the whole time, Laika stayed with Netto's body, counting down the minutes until he woke up. When he finally did wake up, Laika let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Nervous are we?" Netto teased.

"Hush," Laika muttered irritably.

Netto reached up and to his immense relief he felt a normal, human shaped ear. "Thank god," he muttered.

"Feeling better?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Much, thanks papa," Netto said happily.

"Be careful when you're in danger though. The vaccine may suppress the virus however it did not take it away. Viruses, especially in humans do not just vanish. If your body is in danger something may trigger its comeback."

"Joy," Netto muttered.

Laika put a hand on Netto's shoulder and Netto smiled gratefully back at him. At least he wasn't alone to deal with the pain of the link on his side any longer. Neither was Rockman for that matter although Netto hadn't quite cashed in on his teasing rights in that respect.

Once out of sci labs Netto looked around happily. Laika noted this and figured what Netto wanted to do. "Want to go to the park?"

"YES!" Netto said loudly. "Please!"

Laika chuckled softly so that only Netto could hear and Netto grinned in reply. Then, together they walked to the park where Netto could spend his first full day outdoors in months and Laika could sit and watch, always wondering, always watching. 


End file.
